An All New You
by Gwynne
Summary: After a sudden fever everything has changed. Uncontrollable feelings of aggression, passion, and lust threaten to tear apart Inuyasha's long time relationship with his best friend Kagome and neither of them know how to cope with the transformation. Lemons
1. Where's Inuyasha?

Welcome friends! Shall we start another adventure together? Whats that? You want passion, violence, and lots of sex? Lol, well come on in. In this story I have made our poor poor hanyou go through the demon version of puberty, I think its gonna be great. XD

Let it be noted that I do not own or claim any sort of copyright on the characters from the Inuyasha tv/manga series. The only thing that here is the plot. Nor do the characters or the owner of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi I think, endorse or encourage certain behaviors/actions/ect simply because I have associated them with said behavior/action/ect in this story.

With that said, let the games begin!

Inuyasha blinked and tried to focus on the clock to his right. He had a whole half hour before class was out, but he needed to leave now. He just knew if he waited till the end of class he'd end up puking.

It had all started this morning, this 'stomach virus.' He had woken up feeling weak and feverish, and it had only gotten worse as the day had progressed. Since he was a demon, he shouldn't be affected by a human virus, but he sure as hell was sick.

He clenched his teeth as another wave of pain swept through every muscle in his body.

He looked at Kagome and mouthed that he was leaving. She looked confused, and then worried, but nodded. She had been his best friend for the past four years of high school and knew almost everything about each other.

"Talk to you after class," she whispered as he stood and walked over to the teacher at her desk.

Kagome watched as her friend used that charm he had no idea he had to sweet-talk the teacher into letting him leave.

She frowned a bit as he slipped out of the room holding his stomach. Never in the four years that she had known him had Inuyasha gotten sick. School couldn't be over soon enough.

Inuyasha hobbled down the hall of the school, discovering that movement only made the pain worse. By the time he got to his car he was sweating, and his body felt like he had just got done running a marathon. He had to fight not to pass out the entire drive home.

He walked through his front door and fell flat on his face into darkness.

It wasn't until a few hours later that he woke up. He was in the bathtub, ice cubes floating around him, and his mother and father talking over him as his mother dabbed a cold rag on his face. He would have freaked out if his body had let him, but he was having a hard enough time just trying to stay awake.

"You said this wouldn't happen…he would be normal…" his mother sounded frantic.

His father's voice was deep and calm, "I didn't think it would, it usually happens around sixteen, and he's nearly nineteen.

"I don't want to lose my baby, Daiki!" his mother's voice had fallen to a whisper and sleep started to tug at his mind like quicksand.

When he woke up again, he was in bed. His fever was down but his entire body still ached. What had his mom been talking about? Was there some demonic disease that he had caught? Was he going to die? Panic tugged at him, but was quickly chased away but the pain.

"Are you awake honey?" his mother whispered as she kissed his forehead. "Kagome is here to see you."

Kagome's scent chose that time to waft over to him. He knew it was her, but something about her scent was different. He breathed the scent in deeper and reveled at the little bit of respite it brought him from the pain. His tilted his head back to take in another lung full of her scent, it was beautiful. He wanted more. Maybe to touch her, or taste her…

He shivered and his mother tucked the blankets a little tighter against his sides. "He'll be alright Kagome, it's just a little bug going around."

"Are you sure Mrs. Takashino? He looks so pale…" Kagome's voice made his jaw clench. What the hell? She even sounded different. He felt a cool hand on his forehead and knew it was hers. Every nerve in his body went crazy at the touch and he groaned.

Kagome pulled back the hand with a gasp, "Are you sure it's just a 'little bug' he sounds like he's in a lot of pain…" She sounded so worried.

He heard his mother mumble something about him needing his rest and for Kagome not to expect him in school tomorrow and rushed his friend from the room, leaving him alone to think.

He had never felt this way about Kagome before. Yes, she was beautiful, but never, in his wildest dreams had he wanted to fuck her like he did now. Just the thought of her bare hand had him shivering and tense. He had never wanted to fuck ANYONE like this. Yes he had gotten the urge every now and then, but never before had it been a NEED.

This was all wrong. He was going to die soon, and he was thinking about ruining his relationship with his best friend for a good one-time lay. Of course he wouldn't follow up on the new desires- he wouldn't push away his only best friend.

Kagome didn't realize she had been frowning the whole way home until her brow had started to hurt. She rubbed her forehead as she drove, thinking of Inuyasha. He had looked like shit, worse than she had ever seen him, but something about him had made her heart pound a little faster this time. He had been glistening with sweat from his fever, and his body was twitching in pain, but he had seemed more...MORE than he had before.

When she had touched him, it was like she had been shocked by a plug-in. Her fingers still tingled a bit from it… She pondered over the new feelings as she slipped into the house and started on her homework. Pushing the bizarre thoughts of a new Inuyasha from her head, she focused on her calculus; she would go back to his house tomorrow, if he didn't show up at school.

The next day was no better, maybe even worse. Inuyasha's body was still weak, and some movement was possible, but every tiny move brought on another wave of pain and a groan. His skin was so sensitive it hurt. The sheets that he had long ago worn into the perfect softness felt abrasive and scratchy, and his boxers were causing a new pain of their own.

His mom was usually there when he woke up, but he never lasted long enough to see if she stayed for more than five minutes, though he suspected she did.

He had discovered he wasn't dying, when his father had reassured his mother that their 'baby boy' would be okay in about a week, but he still didn't know what the fuck was going on.

His dreams had turned violent; blood was a given and sex was present almost as much. Every time he woke up he would have a new hard-on, but his mother never seemed to notice, or be surprised. He was still in too much pain to be embarrassed for long.

After what seemed like forever he woke up again, not sure what had awoken him until he smelled it. Kagome was back and her scent seemed to have gotten stronger. He was instantly hard as a rock and had to turn over on his side to hide it from her view. What would she say if he told her how he was feeling? 'Uh hey Kagome, I feel like shit but I really think that having sex with you would make things a little better…' She'd hate him for the remainder of the year.

"Hey Yasha, are you feeling any better?" Kagome whispered as she sat down in the chair his mother bad pulled up next to his bed. She smoothed out a section of blankets and laid her head on the bed so she was eye level with him.

Inuyasha watched Kagome through the cracks in his lids and tried for normality, "Not really…" he even pulled off a half smile.

Kagome grinned at him, "Your mom said that the doctor told her that you'd be better in a few more days."

Inuyasha knew for a fact that no doctor had come in his room, all the scents present were familiar, but he wouldn't tell her that. "I can't wait" his voice was little more than a croak.

Kagome watched her friend silently; he looked terrible, and sounded even worse. "Yasha, do you need anything? Water? Tylenol?"

"I…" he bit his tongue. Had it only been a day since he had decided not to ruin their friendship? "No…I'm okay…don't worry."

Kagome frowned, how could she not worry when he was so obviously in pain?

Before she could press him further his mother came in and rushed her out.

"Mom…" Inuyasha groaned after Kagome had left the room, "whats…the…deal?"

His mother, who had always been straightforward and honest with him smiled, "I'm…not sure what you mean…"

Kagome hid her frown as she watched Inuyasha stare at his mother like she was crazy…what WAS the deal?

"Kagome, sweetie, Inuyasha is having a really tough time…I think you better go…maybe wait a day or two to come back…you wouldn't want to catch what he's got…" his mother whispered softly as Inuyasha's brows furrowed.

Kagome knew it was no use arguing with her…but she didn't want to leave him. "Is there anything I can do? He looks so bad…"

"Honey, the best you can do is stay away for a while and stay healthy, he will be fine soon," he almost believed his mother as she whispered the words to Kagome and took his friend out of the room.

His father entered just as Kagome shot him a sympathetic look and followed his mother out.

"Dad? What…is…going…?" Inuyasha forced out as his father shut the door behind him and sat down in the chair near his bed that his mother had been occupying for the last two days.

"It will be ok son…this is normal…it's my fault we didn't prepare you…I thought you would take after your mother…" his father dragged a hand through his silver bangs and conveyed his apology with his eyes.

"What…Kagome?" Inuyasha groaned as his vision dimmed and his father moved closer to take his hand in his own.

"Every demon goes through a time when they are young that is…similar…to puberty to humans…I did it…Sesshomaru did it… but since you are only half we believed you would be able to avoid it…" he gave his sons hand a gentle squeeze. "A normal demon would have had it around sixteen…and since you are a few years past that we had assumed you were in the clear…but we were wrong…"

He blinked hard but couldn't focus on his father's words.

His mothered rushed back into the room worriedly, "Kagome was so worried, poor girl. Are you still awake baby?" she asked softly as she scooted his father out of her seat and proceeded to mop his brow with a cool wash cloth. "Did you tell him?" her eyes were on him but her words were for his father.

"I did…but I'm not sure he understands…" he whispered. "This is all my fault…I should have told him…I should have known…"

"It's too late to worry about it sweetie, you said he would be okay…so he will…he will understand why we didn't tell him…" she left the wet rag on his forehead and moved to open a bottle of pills, and handed him two a moment later, "For the pain baby…"

"Puberty?" he said, though it was more of a whisper.

"Yes…your demon blood is kicking in," his dad said as he moved closer to lean over his mothers shoulders. "it will be a bit of a transformation. Afterwards you will gain muscle fast, eat more, weigh more, and maybe get taller. Also, you will be way more aggressive, which you will have to keep control over."

"AND you will be more attracted to the ladies!" his mother added with a grin, "which is why you keep getting _happy_." She gave his groin a knowing look.

Inuyasha would have frowned if he had had the energy, nothing like your mom mentioning your constant hard-ons. "How much…longer…?"

"Just a couple more days baby…" his mother cooed as she turned over the now-warm rag on his forehead.

He heaved a heavy sigh and winced as his ribs jabbed him for it and his stomach rolled, "Great.." he whispered, and the darkness mercifully claimed him again.

Kagome didn't go back the next day, like Inuyasha's mother had insisted, but she did worry. He was her best friend…and he had looked like he was dying. Long ago she had given up religion, but now she found herself praying for him. What would she do if he didn't survive this 'little bug'?

She stayed away the next day too, hearing nothing from his family and hoping that was a good sign.

But by the day after that, the fourth day of Inuyasha's absence from school, she was too anxious not to try to see him again.

She waited for a few minutes at the door after knocking, but got no answer. After a few moments more she tried the door, and then went in after it easily opened.

For a second she thought no one was there…and then she heard the roar. Heart racing, she ran up the stairs to Inuyasha's room and flung open the door.

She froze as she watched the scene before her. Inuyasha's father was sitting on his chest, holding his face, and putting his full weight on his son's collar bones to keep him from biting. His mother was on his legs, keeping them still as the boy under her kicked and squirmed. And Inuyasha looked the worst of all.

Under the weight of both his parents Inuyasha's was jerking and rearing as if they were no more than a couple of his mother's purses. His face was red, his canines longer than she had ever seen them, and his eyes…horrific. This was the demon inside Inuyasha that she had never seen before.

"GET OUT!" his father yelled as he struggled with his son, and Kagome couldn't help but obey…what the fuck was going on? Tears rushed down her cheeks as she ran down the stairs and out the door of the now unfamiliar home.

Inuyasha roared as another wave of convulsions swept over him and ever muscle in his body seemed to rip apart. He understood what was going on around him, but was powerless to stop it as he arched his back and fought to throw off his father. He wanted blood. He wanted sex. He wanted everything.

"Breathe deep son…just a bit more…" his father ground out as he rode his son, "Just…a…bit…more…"

Inuyasha wanted to puke as the pain kept coming. Fuck breathing…he wanted to die…he roared again and snapped at his father's forearm, it all hurt too much.

His mother was bawling on his legs, and later he would realize that he was crying too, but for the moment all he could see…think…and feel… was the pain. It took over everything, and made him want to rip as he was being ripped, to burn as he burned.

As he reached the point where he would no longer be able to take it, and tensed one last time, and it all stopped. His entire body ached, but no longer did it seem to be being eaten from the inside. His stomach rolled, but no longer did he dry heave. His eyes burned, but were slowly starting to come into focus.

"Deep breaths son, it's over" his father whispered as he slid off of his chest and leaned over to kiss his sons forehead, "you made it."

"Was there ever any doubt?" his mother laughed softly as she nearly fell off his bed while trying to get off of him, "he IS our son."

His father nodded, pride filling his watering eyes, "Well, we knew he would make it…but there for a I while I wondered if WE would…"

His mother laughed softly as she neatly pinned up her hair and gave him a proud look of her own.

Both of his parents looked tired and haggard, but they both wore genuine smiles and seemed quite happy.

"Time to go to bed, I think…" his father chuckled as his mother moved to sit down, "you can leave him now honey, he will be fine."

His mother looked like she was about to argue but his father cut her off and started pushing her out the door, "Tomorrow you will wake up a new man" he whispered, and shut the door behind them.

Inuyasha had just enough time to think they were both crazy before his eyelids started to lower without his consent, and he decided that sleep sounded amazing.

When he awoke he thought he had gone blind, only to realize a moment later as his eyes adjusted to the moonlight that it was still dark out.

With a shaky arm he reached over and turned the clock on his bedside around; 3:30. Slowly, he turned and dropped his legs over the side of the bed, and then sat up. His entire body was weak and already beginning to sweat, but he COULD move.

Gingerly he stood up, moving slow on his shaky muscles, but not stopping. As quiet as possible he dragged a hoodie over his head and a pair of jeans up his legs. His parents would kill him if they found him sneaking out, but he needed to see Kagome.

The stairs didn't betray him, and neither did the door as he shut it. Slowly he started his trek up the street, Kagome only lived a few blocks away.

By the time he got close enough to see the house his legs were shaking nonstop and his breaths were coming in fast pants, but he didn't stop.

Kagome lived on the second floor, and there was no way he was using his usual method of climbing the tree to get up there, he would stay on the ground tonight, her window would have to be good enough.

He watched her window, pondering why her light was still on, and her still awake, just as it shut off. For a moment he contemplated leaving, but before he could move the front door opened and Kagome was quietly slipping out, then easing it shut behind her.

"You never sneak out," he said as she started to turn, then chuckled as she screeched and fell backwards on the porch. "I see why…"

Kagome stared for a moment at Inuyasha's silhouette a moment before speaking, "Is that really you?"

Inuyasha thought for moment then nodded, "I guess."

Kagome noted the lower note of his voice, and the golden shine in his eyes, "I saw you…you were a demon…I thought you were going to kill your parents…" Her voice was a whisper, but she had to say something.

"Me too…" Inuyasha said, knowing she had come from the faint scent she had left behind. Though he had considered that scent to be heavenly, the one surrounding him was pure bliss. It made his heart calm, and his body to start to relax. "I'm feeling a lot better though…it was just rough in the end."

Kagome looked at him again, disbelieving, then she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I was so scared…I couldn't stay…but I couldn't leave!" She sobbed against her best friend's chest and tried not to wonder whether or not it was harder…

Inuyasha froze as Kagome clung to him, and her scent went from heavenly to drugging. His sore teeth itched to bite something…and another part of him started to strain towards her against his will.

Kagome yelped as a growl vibrated through her friends chest, she jerked back and looked into his now wild eyes.

"Ok…I'm not completely better…but soon," he ground out and took a step back of his own. He knew he shouldn't be around her when he felt like this, he needed to get the beast under control first, or run the risk of hurting her. "I should go…" he whispered, hearing the gravel in his own voice and hoping she didn't.

She wanted to hug him, to convince herself he was still alive, but she wasn't sure this was the same Inuyasha anymore. "Inuyasha?"

"I'll be ok, I'm sorry and I scared you…just don't worry ok? I'll be back in that damn math class soon enough" he gave her his old crooked grin and she was sure again. No matter what had happened up there in his room, this was still her Inuyasha. She moved forward and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before jumping back again, "I missed you. And just so you know, it was YOUR fault I was sneaking out."

Still holding his cheek in stunned ecstasy, Inuyasha didn't have time to say anything before his raven haired beauty had slipped back into her house and was gone.

"Ok…I'll see you tomorrow Kagome…yes I'm sure I'm ok…no don't worry…yes I got the homework…no I didn't do it! Why are you always nagging me? I'm irresponsible? Well…you're still a nag!" he chuckled to himself as he carried on his conversation with Kagome all the way home, already he could feel his strength returning. He was actually looking forward to school tomorrow…crazy.


	2. You're different

Another chapter for you! Let it be noted that this one isnt bad but the next one is when all the crazy lemons start popping up. Boo for puberty! *hugs*

The usual frown that he wore on his face was absent as he walked into the school for the first time in four days. The old building had transformed into a whole new place. The colors were brighter, the sounds all louder, and the smells all more intense; the scents of his female classmates being particularly intense.

He grinned at each girl as he passed, taking in their unique smells and nodding his head in appreciation. Girls, whom in the past he had ignored simply because they didn't interest him suddenly had him itching to pin them in a corner and give them the attention they deserved.

Miroku raised an eyebrow as he watched one of his best buddies eye a girl from the cheerleading team he had previously referred to as the 'dumbass barbie wannabe.' Neither the actions nor the body of this demon matched that of his friend. Looking up at the taller demon, whose eyes seemed to give off a glow and whose body was decidedly thicker, Miroku came to the conclusion that something amazing had happened to his friend.

"Dude, Inuyasha, did you have a growth spurt or what? Normally people look more unhealthy after they have been in bed sick for days…Kagome acted like you were dying" he smiled as Inuyasha stopped next to him to lean on a locker and wait for him to get his books for class. "You look great."

Inuyasha nodded as he took a deep breath, even Miroku smelled different, "I feel great, but there for a while I thought I was dying too. Did you miss me?"

Before Miroku could make an incredibly gay comment about just how much he had missed him, Sango appeared. Grinning, she jumped into his arms.

"INUYASHA I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" she squealed with laughter.

Inuyasha automatically gripped the girl to him, reveling in her floral scent and her soft body that he had never noticed she had, "Me too…you look great Sango…" his eyes traveled the path down her body that his hands wanted to.

Sango chuckled, "Ohhhh, you learned some charm while you were at home, good for you!" She laughed off the comment but couldn't laugh at the look he was giving her…like a lion eyeing its next meal…

"Of course I'm still sexier than you, so it won't do you any good…" Miroku added and wrapped his arms around Sango's waist.

For the first time in his life Inuyasha wanted to punch his easy-going, always-smiling, friend in the face. He looked away, hoping that neither of his friends saw the anger he felt.

Sango blinked at the malicious look that crossed over Inuyasha's face, and couldn't help a shiver at the thought that it was because Miroku acted…like he always did…perverted. She watched as he pushed the emotions away and turned a smile back to them.

"Of course, which is why I'm just going to kidnap her when you're not looking," he grinned at his friend and tried to ignore the arm around Sango; smelling the air he thought that Kagome had gotten there just in time.

"You know you nerds are going to be late for class right," she grinned at them as she walked up and hugged one of Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha moved to wrap both of his arms around her before he knew what he was doing. Kagome froze and looked at Inuyasha questioningly as he embraced her.

"You ok?" she whispered to him. But he was already pulling away, hoping she would dismiss his actions as a silly hug as opposed to the embrace it was. He gave her a nod and moved a few feet away, trying to evade her sweet scent.

"Of course! I was just reassuring you I was still alive." He grinned at her and started to move off towards class knowing they would follow as Miroku laughed and started babbling about what had went on in his absence.

Classes passed just as slowly as usual, and Inuyasha found himself yearning for lunch. Even though he had had a big breakfast, half the class could hear his stomach growling. When the time finally arrived, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all watched wide-eyed as Inuyasha devoured his lunch, and each of theirs. He felt a little awkward, and the food was no better than usual, but he couldn't seem to get enough.

By the time lunch was over, Inuyasha had eaten three whole lunches and the three others had stared and shared the last one between them. Kagome and Sango shared worried looks while Miroku praised Inuyasha.

P.E. was no better. Kagome finished her laps just in time to hear several girls cooing over the boys lifting weights. She huffed at their idiocy and wiped the sweat off her brow, why were high school girls such hoes? She had just walked past them, ignoring the open door to the weight room that they were looking through, when she heard Inuyasha's name, which was a little out of the ordinary.

Slowly she backed up until she was even with the door and peeked in. Sure enough, there was her friend, surrounded by the football team and bench pressing…a lot. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched the muscles on his bare chest flex as he lifted the huge weights.

"Oh my god that boy looks good!" one of the girl whispered in awed tones, "why has he been hiding in his clothes all this time!"

Several of them snickered and another spoke up, "You know I've never even seen him work out, usually he just sits on the side lines."

Neither had Kagome…and he had told her many times why, he hated all the guys, and the fact that 'everyone sat around and watched each other like a bunch of fags'- a direct quote. But there he was in the middle of them, accepted and acting just like them.

"Man Kagome, are you dating him? Cuz if you're not I'm definitely going for it!" another one whispered. Several nods followed and someone else mumbled that they would try even if she was.

"What? Me?" she blinked as he groaned and puffed out his chest, working the weights up above his head again, "uh…no…just friends…." Why did that bother her all the sudden? She didn't WANT them wanting him…she wanted him…

"Thank god," a girl mumbled, and then slipped past them and into the room.

None of the guys frowned at the girl's presence, they all like the attention, but she walked straight to Inuyasha.

"Wow Inuyasha! You're amazing, how much are you pressing?" she smiled at him.

Kagome watched in frustration as Inuyasha sat the weights back on their racks above him and sat up to give her all his attention. God he looked good, his body covered in a sheen of sweat and his hair tied up in a bun so that she could see the back it so often covered.

"Hmmm…I don't know, two hundred I guess?" he said glancing at the weights and then back to the girl, "What are you doing in here?" Man, he had never liked this chick, she was known for sleeping with just about everything, but he did like her scent…every time she moved she sent another wave of the strong aroma washing over him; he could smell how much she wanted him. He wasn't too amused by her actions…but his body damn sure was, and he tried not to think of claiming her.

"Well, me and the girls were just admiring you," she waved a hand at the open door and the four girls peeking through it, "and I decided I wanted to let you know just how good you looked…" She looked at him from under her lashes and coyly bit at her bottom lip.

Inuyasha glanced at the door, where all the girls were currently tripping over each other to get away, and where Kagome was standing, staring at him. Instantly she had him, and the hard-on he had fought to keep calm jumped to full alert.

Kagome blushed and started to walk away, and he had to fight the urge to move towards her. Too bad she wasn't this girl. If she had come in here and talked to him like this he would have carried her out and into the nearest janitor's closet. He wished she liked him and wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Kagome held her breath as Inuyasha gave her a nod and then went back to talking to the slut. Why did that bother her? They weren't dating…he was allowed to flirt with anyone he wanted…why did she know all this and yet still have the desire to go back there and jump into his arms; like he would even let her. Letting out a big sigh she went into the girl's locker room and jumped in the shower, needing to cool off even more than she had after her run.

After the girl had both rubbed her hands all over his chest and kissed him on the cheek, she left, and he thanked God. Taking the opportunity to run, he went and jumped in the showers before another girl could come in to 'talk.'

Sango frowned as she stopped next to Kagome's locked, "Why are you glaring at your books like that? More homework than you had bargained for?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, worse than that…I'm being stupid and petty and jealous and I feel like doing something completely un-nice to several of the girls in my P.E. class." She smiled at her friend, "Hopefully a little sleep will help and I won't have to strangle anyone tomorrow…"

Sango blinked, "Uh…what are you talking about? What happened in P.E?"

"Do you ever get jealous when girls flirt with Miroku? I mean, you guys aren't dating, but he likes you…and usually you don't have to share his attention with anyone…" Kagome mumbled as she shoved the books for her last class of the day into her bag. "Never mind. Don't answer that."

Sango smiled, "You don't like the other girls having the hots for our demon buddy do you?" she asked with a grin.

"What? Where did you get that?" Kagome blinked innocently and shuffled uselessly in her locker.

"Oh, nowhere…just heard a few girls talking about how good he was looking just a second ago…apparently they LOVE P.E. now…" she baited her friend with a grin.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? GOOD GOD! WHAT HOES! I MEAN SO WHAT IF HE WORKS OUT WITH HIS SHIRT OFF AND LIFTS HUGE WEIGHTS AND LOOKS REALLY GOOD SWEATY!" Kagome blinked embarrassed as a few people near her turned to look for the source of the outburst. "Yeah, that was it…did you really hear them say that?"

Sango nodded. "Sadly, yes. But I have a solution, why don't you just ask him out, or flirt enough that he asks you out. I mean you guys flirt a lot anyway, why not make it legit?"

Kagome sighed and shut her locker, "I don't want to ruin it, we have been friends forever…he probably doesn't even like me…"

"Well you won't know until you try!" Sango smiled encouragingly, only to stop, "uh oh."

"What now?" Kagome asked only to know as soon as she turned around and saw Naraku walking towards them. "Oh poop, is it too late to run?" she asked her friend as she casually turned back around to her locker.

" 'fraid so sister, but you'll survive," Sango whispered, Naraku was always hassling Kagome, the poor kid avoided him as much as possible.

"Hey Kagome, how's it going?" Naraku smiled as he ran a hand down her arm and turned her around to face him.

Kagome frowned at the hand that was tightly holding her arm, "I could be better, but once I get home I'm sure I'll be happier…" She shook her arm but he didn't let go.

"Oh yeah, you feeling a little sick? I got the perfect medicine…why don't you just drink a little of my special-" Naraku was cut off as a muscular arm wrapped around his neck and jerked him away from Kagome.

For a moment all was silent as everyone in the hall stopped to watch Inuyasha move between where Kagome was standing near her locker and where Naraku was sprawled across the floor. Naraku snarled and slowly moved to his feet, but Inuyasha didn't move.

"You will not EVER touch her again, do you hear me? She may be afraid of you but I'm not, and I won't hesitate to hand you your ass," Inuyasha snarled and moved forward.

Kagome looked around and knew it would only take a few seconds more for a few teachers to catch on and jump in, and she hastily moved between them and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. "Take me home Inuyasha, don't get yourself in trouble…Come on…"

Inuyasha looked away from Naraku to look at the girl hugging his waist…man he wanted her…and she was so close… though he didn't understand why he knew had to touch her. His arms went up to her shoulders, where Naraku's had been a moment before and he gave a soft squeeze. Slowly he lowered his head until his lips were only a hairsbreadth away from her neck and he felt her inhale sharply.

"Oh Inuyasha! That was so brave!" The girl from her P.E. class ran up and nudged Kagome out of the way before Inuyasha's lips made contact. "I can only hope you would bail me out if I got into that kind of trouble!" she moved closer as soon as Kagome started to back away.

Kagome frowned, and turned, she wasn't going to start a fight today if she could help it. She glanced over for Naraku but he was already gone, which helped things a little. As she picked up her bag and started off she met Sango's eyes, and before she had time to blink Sango had launched herself onto the grinning slut pressed against Inuyasha.

"SANGO!" Kagome yelled, but it was all too late.

Inuyasha and the crowd around him, all stared in amazement as Sango proceeded to straddle the girl and hold her down.

"HA! NOT SO FUN BEING A HOE NOW, IS IT!" Sango snarled as she pulled at the girl's hair.

Kagome would have laughed if one of the teachers hadn't chosen that time to walk up and demand to know what was going on. She watched as the teacher took both Sango and the hoe by the arm and led them off to the office.

"What's up with Sango?" Inuyasha mumbled but Kagome didn't answer. She gave him a shrug and then walked off. Fuck her last class, she was going home, today was a waste; she could thank Sango later for stepping in.

Inuyasha watched Kagome walk off down the hallway, in the opposite direction of her class. She was cutting class? That wasn't like her at all…had the Naraku issue shaken her more than he had guessed? Damn, he still felt like pummeling something…his demon blood was screwing with him more than he had thought.

Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's arm, panting from his run down the hall, "DID I JUST HEAR CORRECTLY THAT THERE WAS A GIRL FIGHT AND MY SANGO WAS INVOLVED…AND I MISSED IT?"

Inuyasha chuckled at his friend's dismay, "Yea, and Kagome just left. Seems it's a day for strange things..."

Miroku sighed. "Well that's just weird. But I'm pissed I missed the cat fight. Just my luck."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked off to his last class. The day was almost over, surely he could make one more hour….

As the three o'clock bell chimed their freedom and the high school's hallways were flooded with kids Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and they shoved their way to the parking lot.

Sango was already waiting, her car parked next to Inuyasha's.

"SANGO! HOW COULD YOU! NO WOMAN OF MINE SHOULD EVER BEHAVE LIKE THAT WHEN I AM NOT AROUND TO ENJOY IT!" Miroku squealed and ran over to fawn over a grimacing Sango.

Sango proceeded to shake him off while looking at Inuyasha, "Can you drive this lecher home today? I want to go by Kagome's, it is my duty as the girlfriend to provide chocolate and ice cream and romantic movies in these times of need."

Inuyasha nodded, wondering exactly what had brought on this time of need, but thinking it was best to leave this one to Sango. "Get in Roku."

Miroku pouted but got in the car, waving a sad goodbye to Sango as Inuyasha pulled out of the parking lot. "Now. Since the girls are out of the way and we are alone, how about you clue your best friend in on WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU." Miroku said, turning to look at Inuyasha with a serious expression.

Miroku was constantly surprising him…Inuyasha gave his friend a crooked grin updated him on all that had happened in the last few days, including all that his parents said and all that he had felt.

After he had dropped Miroku off, Inuyasha drove home. But after only an hour he was going crazy with boredom…so his did something he hadn't done since the 9th grade, when he had tried out for the junior varsity football team, he went to the track.

It was nearing dusk, and the air was cooling off, perfect for running. He mused over his sudden overflow of energy as he started to run. Mile after mile slowly passed by, as he listened to his ipod and ran. Hours chased after the miles, and the cool air on his sweating skin made it all the easier.

It seemed like no time had passed when his phone vibrated and he stopped to answer it.

"Hey honey, I was just wondering where you were, and what time you intended to be home" his mother asked as his father chastised her for harassing their son in the background.

He laughed, "Uh, I'm at the track. I'll be home at nine or so."

She mumbled something to his father about it being her job as a mother to harass her kids and then turned her attention back to the son in question, "Well sweetie it is nine thirty now, care to give me a new time estimate?"

Inuyasha blinked, "Oh, uh, well ten then. When I finish this lap I will head home."

His mother chuckled at him, "Ok dear, be safe! I love you!"

"I love you too mom…bye" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he clicked off his phone and started walking back to his car. Just how much would this demon transition change him? Before he hated exercise, didn't care much for girls, and was perfectly content to laze around all day…now he was running miles without being tired, chasing every bit of tail he could find, and had trouble sitting still for more than ten minutes at a time. How much more could he change?

He woke up two hours before he was supposed to go to school and headed to the track after saying goodbye to his parents. He was sporting a hard on and itching with a need to exhaust himself.

In class Kagome glared as one of the girls from her P.E. class kept passing notes back and forth with Inuyasha. After a few minutes had passed the girl got up and asked the teacher to go to the bathroom.

Kagome jumped on her chance and slid him a note.

_Found yourself a new friend I see. She's cute. Are you going to date her?_

Inuyasha read the note, scribbled back on it, and tossed it back to her.

_Are you kidding? I don't want to date her. _

Kagome relaxed a bit with relief then frowned. _What DO you want from her…?_

Inuyasha sighed and wrote her back. _I don't know yet. She's hot._

Kagome bit her lip. _That's not like you. _

_I know. _

She ignored the tears threatening to escape down her cheeks and wadded up their note.

Inuyasha frowned as Kagome stopped replying, then he pulled out another piece of paper and scribbled on it. _Are you ok? You aren't acting like yourself either.  
_Kagome read the note. _Maybe it's because my best friend doesn't act like he's my best friend anymore._

He blinked. _I'm still the same person Kagome…just with a few changes. I'm still Inuyasha._

She shook her head.

_No. Something is going on with you. Something you aren't telling me._

Inuyasha sighed. He had no idea what to tell her and what to leave out. If she thought he was a different person already then she would run screaming when she found out that every time he looked at her he wanted to fuck her. _Yea. It's just a demon thing. It's part of why I was so sick. _

_And? _She asked.

He heaved a sigh that everyone in the class heard. _It's just like puberty for humans Kagome. When I'm not horny then I want to fight or workout. I'm sure things will settle down soon, it will just take a little time._

Kagome's throat got dry as she read and reread the note. Horny…aggressive…and buff. He wasn't her Inuyasha anymore, but the way her heart was pounding told her that she wasn't so sure that was a bad thing. _That explains a lot….so….do you plan on having sex with the village slut?_

He laughed quietly and was just about to reply as the bell rang. He gave her a shrug instead and packed up his stuff. Kagome was quiet as she got up and headed out into the hallway with him behind her.

"I don't want you to be weird with me, just because I'm having issues. I wasn't going to tell you…" he said after another minute of quiet as they jostled down the crowded hallways.

"It's-" Kagome started to reply only to get shoved as someone walked quickly past her. Before she knew what was happening her back was pressed flush against Inuyasha's front, and his arms were around her, holding her up. "Ok…." Her voice came out in a whisper as her mind went over and over his note…what was he thinking right then? Did he think about sex with everyone or just certain girls? Did she…want him thinking about sex with her?

Inuyasha stood Kagome up and grudgingly let her go; before she felt his hard on or saw his eyes starting to trip out demon style. Maybe he would be a little more in control after he ate…

Kagome cleared her throat and started walking again, "Anyway, since I now know what's going on, can we go back to our old routine?"

"Are you asking me if I want to come over and watch the next movie on our list?" he asked with a smile, following her into the lunchroom.

Kagome smiled, "We finally made it through the G's, and I can't wait to introduce you to Harry Potter."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes; Kagome had been trying to get him to watch that damn series for the past few years, but tonight she was going to get her way. "If it's on the list, then I guess I HAVE to watch it." They had made the list together, compiled of ALL their favorite movies, and slowly but surely they were vegetating their way through it.

Kagome's smile was a bright as the sun, and completely worth enduring hour after hour of the little gay wizard boy.

"What are you having today?" the lunch lady scowled at Kagome as they reached the front of the line.

He watched her fill her tray and wander off to their table, knowing he wouldn't be far behind.

As soon as he sat down Kagome slid her tray over to him.

He raised an eyebrow at her and received an attractive blush in return.

"You were really hungry yesterday…I figured you would be today…and since I'm not…TADA!" she gave the tray a nudge toward him.

"I think I love you Kagome," he chuckled as he started to shovel her food into his empty stomach.

Miroku rolled his eyes, "You ought to be ashamed, taking advantage of Kagome like that….OH! Sango, may I have some of the lovely homemade soup your mother sent you with? She is such an excellent cook…"

"Stooge" Inuyasha accused as he wolfed down his two lunches and Kagome ate her single dessert.

The rest of the day passed relatively normally. He went to PE, he ran his ass off, and he worked out, then he went to his Calculus class and slept. School ended and he drove Kagome home, as was the routine.

"Nail any girls at school yet?" Sesshomaru asked as he tackled Inuyasha upon the younger demons entrance into their home. "I put the janitor's closet to use many a time."

Inuyasha grunted and tried to roll out of the headlock his brother had wrapped him in, "I'm not…you…"  
Sesshomaru snorted, "You can act all high and mighty now, but it's only going to get worse. You're going to get angrier and hornier, until you either fuck something or beat something up EVERYDAY." Sesshomaru grinded his crotch against his brothers backside with a chuckle, "Soon you won't care which, or with who…you'll just be humping and hitting and humping…"

"That's enough boys" Inuyasha's mother said as she carried a basket of laundry down the stairs, "save the..er…'humping', for the bedroom, and preferably not on each other."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he freed his brother and Inuyasha punched him in the gut, inspiring another bout of wrestling, ending in Sesshomaru sitting on Inuyasha with one of teenagers legs pulled back in the air.

"BOYS!" their mother admonished as she reached the bottom of the stairs, "Sesshomaru, take this and go put it in the washer, Inuyasha, go get your dirty clothes out of your floor and bring them down here too. I'm getting too old to carry these things up and down stairs."

They both grumbled at her but went to do as they were told; Inuyasha starting to feel sick with dread as he ran up the stairs.

"Glad you're here!" Kagome smiled from the couch where she was sitting. "I just put the movie in, and the popcorn in the kitchen should be done."

He held up the steaming bag and took in his friend's appearance, "Your mother gave it to me on the way in." Had she always looked so cute in those pajamas? The stretchy pink plaid seemed to hug the curve of her hips and the neck of her tank top seemed to be scooping awfully low…was he already turning into some sex crazed maniac?

"Great!" she wiggled her fingers at him demanding the popcorn and he gave it up with a smile. "I think you really are going to like this, you just got to give it a chance."

He rolled his eyes at her usual Potter Tirade, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

She laughed and patted the sofa next to her, "Come sit so we can get started, it's almost nine."

Every Wednesday night at nine, it was penciled in on his calendar for the next year; Kagome had giggled the whole time she was doing it.

He sat down on the sofa that he had always considered one of the most comfortable he had ever experienced, and found himself unable to enjoy it. Kagome started the movie and stretched out, nestling her dainty feet right in his lap. They had sat like this before, and a hell of a lot closer, but this time he was nearly sweating with the effort not tackle her. They were in her parent's basement, no one ever came down here but them, and the room was saturated with her scent.

He groaned as the movie started up and Kagome snuggled down into the couch, coincidentally making her ass wiggle temptingly in the air before scooting closer to him…she was within reach…all he had to do was raise his hand and slid it up between her thighs…

"Are you ok? Your eyes are starting to look kind of pinkish…" Kagome asked and sat up to move closer and inspect him.

"I'm ok…just having a moment." he held up his hands to keep her from moving into his space, "Something about boys in dresses and frizzy haired girls just irritates the demon in me." He smiled to reassure her and she gave him a punch to the shoulder for his effort.

"Don't insult Harry; you're starting to sound like Malfoy! And trust me, that IS a bad thing," she huffed at him and resettled into her dent in the plush couch.

He waved off the insult and proceeded to sit through two grueling hours of Harry Potter; admittedly the movie wasn't terrible, but the nonstop ache in his groin was.

Kagome stood up to yawn and stretch as the credits finished rolling and instantly his eyes were riveted to her. She said something to him as she twisted at the waist to pop her back, but he didn't hear a word.

"Inuyasha?" she stopped moving mid-stretch to look at him.

"Huh?" he mumbled, not quite looking up at her face.

"I asked if you liked the movie at all?" she said, eyeing him for a response.

"Oh," why was his mouth so fucking dry? "It wasn't terrible."

She laughed and did an arm pump, making her breasts bounce sweetly in her tiny tank top, "I knew it! No more making fun of me! So do you want to follow up with the rest of the-"

Before either of them knew what had happened she was on the floor and he was on his hands and knees on top of her. She had just bent to pick up her cell phone off the floor where it had fallen, and he had been leaning forward to follow her breasts down with his eyes, when all the sudden he had been moving.

"Uh…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her voice came out breathier than she had intended, "Are you sure you're ok?"

He shook his head as he lowered his lower body down, wiggling his hips a bit until she spread her legs and he was cradled between them, "I don't know. Just don't…move…" He was breathing hard, almost panting, but shutting his mouth just filled his nose with her scent of…arousal? He blinked and looked down into her eyes.

Kagome blushed; she couldn't help but think of what people in this position were usually doing... her eyes suddenly widened as she shifted and felt something hard press between her thighs.

"I said don't move!" he hissed and she gasped and jerked against him. It was ecstasy between her legs but the horror in her eyes told him he needed to leave her alone; too bad he couldn't make his body obey. "Just…sit still…I'm trying to get control…"

Kagome tried to breathe normally as he closed his eyes strained above her; why did his fingers digging into her hip feel so good? She turned her head as if she could look herself away from the position, but found herself staring at the arm he had braced his weight on…it looked as hard as steel.

"Stop thinking…whatever you're thinking" he growled, wanting to ram himself inside her and finding it harder and harder to resist when she kept pumping out that sweet sweet scent. "I can't make myself move…" he whispered praying she didn't already hate him.

Kagome reached up to comfort him only to yelp as he rocked heavily against her, "Inu…ahhh."

"Keep still…" he whispered, trying to think.

"Kagome, do you guys want anything else to eat?" her mother yelled down the stairs. Kagome thanked her stars that the older woman couldn't see them from where they were. Inuyasha growled at the intrusion and lowered himself a bit over her, pressing harder against her as he did. She bit her lip.

"Yeee…NO..no th…thank you mom," she yelled out unevenly.

"Ok dear, just let me know if you change your mind!" the door at the top of the stairs closed and Kagome turned to look at the half demon on top of her.

"I'm going to count to three…" he grated out, "and then you are going to RUN into the bathroom and shut the door. Do you understand? Shut it…and lock it…and don't come out."

She opened her mouth to argue but thought better of it and nodded, "Ok."

He nodded and gathered his nerve, "One…" his every muscle was taunt, "two…" he wanted nothing more than to stop fighting it and attack her, "THREE!" he rolled off her in one swift move and threw himself on the other side of the couch.

Kagome made it to the bathroom at the same time he found his feet, and she shut the door at the same time he reached it.

She flinched as he hit the door of the bathroom hard and groaned, "Are you ok Inuyasha?"

"Are you? I'm so fucking sorry…" he had to work to growl at each word. She started open the door and he jerked back, "NO!"

Kagome slammed the door back shut and locked it as her childhood friend suffered on the other side, "I'm not mad at you, it wasn't your fault…just tell me you're going to be ok…"

"I don't know Kagome…just…don't come out till I'm gone…I'll be better tomorrow…" he whispered and turned to leave; his body was at least manageable when he couldn't see her.

"Ok…bye…" Kagome whispered as she sat down on the toilet and listened to his footsteps fade up the staircase, and bit her lip to ignore the throb between her thighs that came with her every heartbeat. What the fuck had just happened.

Inuyasha hadn't believed what his flea bitten brother had said until he was on top of her, and it had been too late. Fuck. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. He had nearly raped Kagome. KAGOME! His best friend in the entire world, and he had treated her like a common whore not worth her own opinion. She would never forgive him.

He stalked back to his house, mood only getting worse.

"What's wrong with you man?" Miroku asked his demonic friend as they shuffled through their lockers. "We have only been in school for ten minutes and you're already scowling like you have been here for twelve hours."

"Demon shit," Inuyasha growled and closed his locker, "it just keeps getting better and fucking better."

Miroku seemed unusually perceptive, and chose to nod silently rather than to harass his friend for more information.

"Hey guys" Sango said as she walked up, "did anyone do their history homework…because I forgot…"

"I wish I did my dearest," Miroku said sadly.

Inuyasha just shook his head, trying to ignore the stab of desire the scent of Sango shot into his body.

"I did." Kagome said as she walked up, looking everywhere but at Inuyasha. He gritted his teeth to keep from moving toward her, and turned to look anywhere but at her.

"Score!" Sango smiled, and hugged her friend.

Kagome smiled back at her and gathered enough nerve to look at Inuyasha, and found him looking at one of the cheerleader's asses as she walked down the hall… A sharp stab to her chest made her look away from the handsome hanyou. "I'm going to class; I'll give it to you when you get there."

Sango nodded and Kagome left. Miroku argued with Sango until she let him carry her bag, and Inuyasha stayed silent through it all. It was going to be a wonderful day…

Inuyasha made it till lunch time with his dick constantly hard and tucked into his waistband before he caved. It was all too much.

So when everyone else went to eat and relax, he slipped away and found an empty bathroom.

He groaned as he grasped his dick; his own hand had never felt so good. He spit into his hand and spread the saliva around the sensitive shaft. With his eyes squeezed shut and his jaw clenched, he stroked himself, only one person on his mind.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she sipped her soda, "I just realized we were all actually eating our OWN lunches…"

Miroku shrugged, "He said something about having to go to the bathroom. I hope skipping lunch doesn't have a negative effect on the whole new demon thing. He said it was getting worse earlier today…."

Kagome blinked. Had everyone known but her? Had Inuyasha told them all about their little incident yesterday? Surely not…

"Fuck…" he groaned as he came hard, his hips jerking forward on their own accord. As his brain started to slowly function again, he realized that his body had relaxed completely, and he no longer felt like an animal.

He slipped out of the bathroom wearing a small smile and headed to class just as the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch.

Kagome was already sitting in her seat when Inuyasha walked in the door looking more relaxed and like his old self than he had in a while; despite his new muscle bulk. He was even smiling…

"Oh, look at the satisfied look on that boy's face," a girl behind her whispered.

Another one chuckled, "I've had a couple of boys wear that grin after spending a little quality time with me in the bedroom."

"That's totally my point, does he have a girlfriend yet?" the first asked.

Kagome bit her tongue to keep from turning around to tell them just where they could shove their speculations, and settled for turning to talk to Inuyasha after he sat down.

"So…are you feeling any better?" she asked, not quite meeting his gaze.

Inuyasha tensed, God he was such an idiot, Kagome was probably still worried about being pounced on… "Yea, I found a solution…"

Kagome raised her eyebrow, hating the floozies behind her for making her wonder, "And what's that?"

"No comment," he whispered as the teacher shut the door and class started, "just try not to worry about it anymore. You're safe."

Kagome blinked. Ok, surely she was just being overly suspicious but it still bothered her that he wouldn't tell her what his solution was. Wait, he thought she was worried about her safety? She took out a piece of paper and scribbled on it before sliding it on to Inuyasha's desk. _I'm not worried about my safety Inuyasha, I don't know what happened last night but I do know that you wouldn't have hurt me no matter what happened. I want you to feel like you can tell me anything, or we are going to have trouble staying as close as we always have been._

Inuyasha read and reread the note, she had no idea just how close he had come to losing control. _It's no big deal Kagome; it will all be back to normal soon. _

She tried not to let it bother her that he STILL wasn't telling her everything and pretended to pay attention to the teacher.

As the hours passed Inuyasha found himself getting more and more tense. He made it until he got home before he had to…take the matter into his own hands… but he didn't feel as relieved as he did the first time.

He found his way into Sesshomaru's room and sat down heavily on the bed.

His brother lifted the weights he was bench pressing and sat them back in their cradle, "Is there a good reason you came in here or are you just wanting an ass kicking?"

"Tell me how long this increased sex drive thing is going to last," Inuyasha sighed.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "It's different for everyone but isn't it great?"

"No. I'm ready for it to be over, I had to jack off at school today before I raped someone," Inuyasha growled and slipped behind his brother to start hefting the weights his brother had just put down.

"What?" Sesshomaru laughed, "You mean you haven't even HAD sex yet? That's fucking priceless! Jeez Inuyasha, the shit hasn't even really gotten started yet, or you WOULD be having sex with someone."

Inuyasha bit his lip and started lifting the weights, "You mean it's going to get worse?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yea, the hand jobs may work for a while, but soon you will require a FEMALE to be present. I remember trying to jerk off one night, because I couldn't get a hold of any of my usual girls, and I rubbed my shit raw. I came each time, just like normal, but it didn't slow any of the urges or the hard on. I ended up going out on the street after the sixth time...I was just lucky that the first female I ran into was willing."

Inuyasha nearly threw the weights down, "What the fuck! What the hell happens if I hurt someone?" He hated that he was already getting hard again after jacking off less than an hour ago…was he going to turn into a monster? What the fuck would his friends think if he started fucking everything that walked into front of him? What would Kagome think?

Sesshomaru shrugged, "Then YOU would end up fucked, by dad. HAHAHA!"

Inuyasha glared at his half brother, "How is raping someone funny?"

"God Inuyasha, if you are actually that worried, then why don't you just make SURE it doesn't happen by not letting yourself get to that point. Now get the hell out of my room, I'm sick of this bonding shit," Sesshomaru turned around and started guzzling his water, effectively dismissing the hanyou.

Inuyasha jacked off before he left for school that day, but he could feel his indifference settling in. What was the point of jacking off anymore? He didn't feel relieved at all and he still had to clean up the fucking mess!

Irritated, he went to school. The end of every class period was another victory, but the walking to class through the crammed hallways was getting harder and harder. He clenched his jaw and tasted blood, but he pushed on.

He had almost made it to the door of his third class when disaster struck, in the form of a petite blonde.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped as she was bumped from behind and fell face first into Inuyasha's chest. "I didn't mean-" she stopped when she felt his erection pressing into her stomach.

Inuyasha avoided looking at the girl as he picked her up by the shoulders and pushed her away from him, only to freeze as she pressed harder.

"You know…" she whispered, "I could help you with that…."

Kagome started to yell to catch Inuyasha's attention, but froze as she watched the girl in front of him stand up on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear.

Even from though she was nearly fifteen feet down the hall she saw his eyes flare red, and her heart slammed into her throat. She started to move towards him, wanting to help him through shit he was about to be waist deep in.

But again she was frozen in place. All the air whooshed out of her lungs as she saw her friend grab the girl by the shoulder and push her into the janitor's closet nearest them. The girl had looked only too willing to comply.

The fucking floozies had been right.

"Kagome, what's wrong, your face…" Sango stopped talking when the girl in front of her turned towards her and bit her lip. She had never seen Kagome look so hurt…what the hell had happened?

"Don't say ANYTHING. I'm fine." Kagome forced out before she turned and fled to the girl's bathroom.

Inuyasha threw back his head and groaned as the girl sucked him fully into her mouth. Holy fucking shit. Why hadn't thought of this sooner…it was ecstasy. The cute little blonde sucked him hard with each stroke of her hand down his shaft. His hand fisted in her hair guided head movements while her other hand made his balls the happiest set on the planet.

"You like it?" she panted, rubbing her cheek on his dick as she kept sliding her hand up and down it.

He nodded, "Yeah..." and guided her mouth back to him with the hands in her hair.

She giggled but started to stroke faster, using her tongue to tickle his head before popping him all the way into her mouth like her favorite flavor of lollipop.

He arched his back, so close….

She held on to him tight as he pumped his hips, completely emptying himself into her mouth.

Satisfaction had him smiling as she swallowed it all, and licked off any excess.

"You come to this closet often?" he asked softly as she zipped up the pants he hadn't bothered to take off.

She laughed and stood up, "No, but you might be able to talk me into doing it more frequently…"

"Yes please," he murmured.

She wrote her number on his hand with a pen and then leaned up to kiss his cheek.

He barely resisted the urge to brush her off, not wanting her near his face, but he felt like he kind of owed her for the impromptu blowjob.

"Text me sometime," she chuckled, "maybe we can go somewhere a little more comfortable than this closet."

He nodded and watched as she slipped out the door and quietly shut it behind her. He nudged the mop bucket a little further into the corner and sighed before following his new friend out into the hallway.

Kagome didn't look up from her book as he came into the class. She knew it was him; a chorus of giggles had started up from behind her.

"Hey," Inuyasha whispered as he sat down next to Kagome, a good ten minutes late for class, "Did I miss anything important?"

Kagome shook her head but didn't look up. She was thankful when the teacher shushed him before he got out another comment.

Inuyasha frowned a bit as he watched Kagome hunch over her book and avoid even looking at him. What was wrong with her? He pulled out a sheet of paper that he probably should have been taking notes from the class on and scribbled a different kind of note and tossed it to Kagome. _What's wrong?_

Kagome read the note and fought not to laugh hysterically. Instead she just scooted the note out of her way and pretended to be busy listening.

Inuyasha blinked in confusion as Kagome flat out ignored him. She hadn't done that in years, not since the last time he had pulled her hair…she had cried for thirty minutes and not spoken to him the rest of the day. Sadly, he knew what he had done wrong then, now he wasn't so sure. He wrote her another note and handed it to her.

_Kagome it will be ok. I won't attack you again and I damn sure won't let anyone else…what's going on?_

She glanced at the up-turned note and then pushed it over to sit with the other one. Why was he being so damn dense…why was she acting like such a stupid girl! A tear slipped down one of her cheeks before she could stop it.

Inuyasha watched his best friend rub her fist over her cheek and had only a second to wonder before his nose caught the scent of her salty tears. He felt like he had been punched in the chest. Was this his fault? What the fuck had he done? What had someone else done? God save the motherfucker that hurt her enough to make her cry in class….he was going to find this son of a bitch and give him a reason to cry… He scribbled out another note while his anger soaked in and his claws started to lengthen.

_Tell me who did this, I'll rip his fucking heart out._

Kagome looked up from the note and met Inuyasha's pink-tinged eyes, another tear slid out before she could stop it. She rubbed it away and glared at her desk. Why was she acting like such a damn girl… what's worse…she wasn't even acting like his friend…she was acting like some jealous slut!

And he was at the end of his leash wanting to defend her!

She sucked back more tears and raised her hand.

"Yes Kagome?" the teacher asked.

Kagome took a deep breath, "May I be excused, I'm not feeling well…"

The teacher looked her over for a moment and must have deemed her to look pretty bad, because she gave her nod without asking any questions.

Kagome shoved her books in her bag and rushed out, murmuring a thank you to her instructor as she moved past her.

Inuyasha gaped, his anger quickly turning into worry, what was wrong with her? He raised his hand.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" the teacher sighed.

"Can I go with Kagome to make sure she gets home ok?" he asked.

The teacher sighed, "I think Ms. Higurashi will be ok on her own."

He bit back a growl, "Then may I go to the bathroom?"

The woman turned to glare at him over her glasses, "No Inuyasha, you may not. But you may sit quietly and wait for my lesson to end like everyone else."

Had he not already gotten suspended once this year, and been severely bitched out for it, he would have gotten up and walked out.

By the time school was over, Sango must have found out she had left, because her ringtone went off while Kagome lay curled up in a ball on her bed.

"Hmmrro" she mumbled.

"Kagome? Are you ok? I heard you got up and left class early…that's two days in a row" Sango asked.

Kagome moved the blankets away from her face, "I think I'll be ok…"

"Is this because of Inuyasha again? He is really becoming a pain in the ass" Sango growled.

"He came over to watch a movie last night…and it was all going normally…and then all the sudden I was on the floor and he was on top of me…" Kagome whispered, not sure she actually wanted to talk about it, but feeling so alone and confused she couldn't help it.

"Shit…did he hurt you? Why didn't you say anything?" Sango's voice got louder just as Kagome's had gotten lower.

"NO!" Kagome said before she could think, "He would never hurt me…but it was scary…his eyes were kind of pink…and I realized that he could have broken my neck like a twig if he had wanted to…"

"Shit Kagome. Are you sure you're ok? This is some bullshit, why would he even come near you if he knew how he was feeling? Goddamn him." Sango snarled.

"Sango…" Kagome's voice lowered, "I liked it…"

Silence filled the line for a second while Sango thought.

"Well…then go for it sister. I think you two should have dated a long time ago…but I wouldn't plan on having very many of those rolling on the floor sessions and staying a virgin. From what Miroku told me, Inuyasha is pretty much going crazy. He told Miroku earlier today that jerking off didn't help anymore." Sango chuckled.

Kagome blinked and sat up. She had never actually thought about Inuyasha doing…  
THAT. Though he was a teenage boy…it was still weird to think about. Suddenly she heard the rest of the story, "Wait, why were you and Miroku talking about Inuyasha jacking off?"

Sango laughed, "Well Miroku said something about wishing he could bulk up as fast as Inuyasha did, and I sort of harassed him and said that yeah it was too bad because Inuyasha was looking really good. Haha- and then he was like well jeez Sango it's not all good, you think I'm a pervert and Inuyasha is worse than I am now. Then we just kind of talked about how much this demon thing had changed him."

Kagome sighed to herself. Inuyasha had changed a lot. Though not all of it was bad. Did she really want to get closer to him now? "You guys are weird. But I have another problem…" he throat suddenly got dry as she saw her friend and the girl slipping into the closet over again in her mind. "I saw him today…"

Sango waited, listening to Kagome's voice get rougher.

"He ran into a girl in the hallway…and she said something…and then…he took her into the janitor's closet…" the last words were almost a whisper.

"What a jerk," Sango said, "but to be fair, you need to make a move on him if you don't want him to look at anyone else."

"I know…but I'm so pissed. All the girls in class were giggling the other day when he walked into class looking all glassy eyed and satisfied, and I had to listen to them talk about what he must have been doing to look like that, and how they all wanted to help him. I'm fucking sick of it." She growled, surprised at just how mad she was. "Why are girls so stupid?"

Sango laughed, "I don't know, but I'm just about sick of seeing those bitches everywhere I turn."

Kagome smiled and snuggled back down in the bed, "I'm glad I talked to you…but I still don't know what to do."

Sango smiled and started to eat the macaroni and cheese she had been making, "Good. And as for what to do, just do what feels right. You and Inuyasha have been playing footsie forever."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'm going to get off here and go take a shower. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright sweetie! Goodnite!" Sango mumbled around her food and hung up.

Every muscle in his body was so clenched tightly. His body had started to ache from being so tightly strung for such long periods of time, and that in turn pissed him off. He decided he would head to the track to blow off some steam before going over to Kagome's to make sure she was OK (while simultaneously staying at least fifteen feet away from her), but the urge to punch something made him turn his car towards the gym instead.

As soon as he had parked he was jerking on his tennis shoes and tying his hair back in a knot, he wasted no time moving into the building that he had previously avoided like the plague and looked for an open bag to pounce on.

His goal in sight, he closed in on the hapless punching bag and began to treat it like his worst enemy. His arms started to ache within thirty minutes of starting and his knuckles were raw and starting to bleed within ten, but still he didn't slow his pace.

It wasn't until a brave guy tapped him on the shoulder and then quickly jumped out of swinging distance that Inuyasha actually looked up from the bag he was attempting to pound into the ground.

"Hey man, take these, you're going to bust your knuckles up to the point that they can't be fixed," the guy said, smiling and handing the sweating hanyou a pair of boxes gloves. "You can use mine; I'll be here for another hour or so lifting weights.

Inuyasha blinked for a second, trying to make sense of the words the dude was saying, he glanced down and found that his knuckles were raw and bleeding in several places. He didn't need the gloves, he could heal a things a lot worse and a lot faster than any human, but his demon blood hadn't made him a complete douche bag yet, so he mumbled his thanks, wiped his hands clean on a towel and slipped on the gloves.

Distraction taken care of, he turned back to the innocent bag and let loose his fury. He threw his punches like each was a killing blow, and what's worse, he wished they were. Had a enemy been on the end of those fists he would have felt a lot better, like there was actually a purpose to the madness.

An hour and a half had passed before the guy that had loaned him the gloves walked up. Inuyasha paused, he was getting tired and slightly more aware of what was going on around him, he took off the gloves and handed them to the their owner. "Thanks" he mumbled.

The guy nodded, "Any time. So, do you box often?"

Inuyasha picked up his water bottle, "No," and then downed it.

"You should, you look like you could kick some ass and that's crazy, since you have been at it for like two hours," the guy smiled and shuffled around in his gym bag for a minute, "I belong to sort of a amateur boxing league and you are welcome to come chill with us some time. We hang out late Tuesdays and Thursdays nights and organize our own little fights and bets. You could probably pick up some good pocket money there."

He pulled a card out of his wallet and handed it to the hanyou, "And it looks like you could use a good way to vent some of that frustration."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yea thanks." He took the card and glanced at the guy on the front of it, face covered in blood but he was smiling around his mouth guard.

"The address it on there, I hope you decide to come out tomorrow" the nameless guy walked off and Inuyasha nodded while slipping the card in his pocket. He could definitely be there.

"Hey Inuyasha!" two girls chirped at the same time, as they walked toward him.

He glanced at them, both of them were in his PE class, but he had no clue what either one of their names were. The scent of their sweat hit him like a brick before they were even five feet away from him, making his cock jump and demand attention.

"Uh…hi…" he mumbled and wiped face off on his towel.

The girls smiled, one of them actually moved in to hug him, making him awkwardly wrap his arms around her shoulders.

"We haven't seen you here before," the one in his arms smiled, "oh! You got me all sweaty!"

He glanced down and felt a flare of possessive pride at having his scent all over the females chest, "Sorry," he mumbled, distracted by the sight of her nipples poking ever-so-slightly through her top.

She smiled and had the audacity to run a hand up and over one of them to her neck.

The other girl wiggled into his view by moving up next to her friend and taking the water bottle from her hand to drink. Of course, she accidentally let some slip out of her mouth and down her neck…and into her cleavage.

She giggled as his eyes followed the water, "Of course, if we had seen you here, we would probably…come…more often." She winked at him.

Inuyasha bit back a groan at the thought, "Yea. Well, I got to go."

The girl with the water bottle grabbed his arm before he could turn away from them, "Are you going straight home? Or are you…going to shower first?"

He blinked at her, was she seriously hinting at what he thought she was hinting at? Had all this demon blood gone to his head and made even unisexual things sound dirty? "I don't know…"

"Well, you are all sweaty…" the girl who had hugged him smiled, "but then we are too. Perhaps we could…share a shower…since they are kind of expensive to rent for one person…"

He may not have completely understood before but he damn sure did now, and his dick was in full agreement, "I didn't bring any money, but I'll pay you back by washing your back for you." His voice had dropped into a purr that he had never heard before, and it just made his blood pump even faster.

They both giggled, but it was Ms. Water that piped up with, "And a few other hard to reach places too, right?"

His grinned wickedly at them, "Whatever you want." The scent of their arousals washed over him and felt it refresh him like a spring rain.

"I'll go pay, you guys wait for me by the door" one of the girls' said and walked off. The other took his hand and led him towards the doors to the showers, her hips swaying invitingly the whole time.

They stopped by the door as someone came out, and predictable Ms. Hugs had to take a step back against them to get out of their way…and of course she accidentally pressed her firm ass against his even firmer erection.

She smiled and glanced over her shoulder at him, "So Inuyasha, are you as rough as I hope you're going to be?"


	3. Lowering your standards

Hello all! *Waves* Heres another chapter for ya. Let it be noted that this chapter does get a little (*smirks* "little") lime-y. And no its not with Kagome. I know, fucking ridiculous, but what can I say? Our boy is a hoe. *cries* Lots and lots of drama to come because of it though. And thats always interesting! *cheers* Oh yeah, and there is Kikyou bashing...sorry, lol, it just happens.

Sidenote: if you dont remember exactly how the last chapter ended, go ahead and reread the last few lines so it will come back to you- this chapter will be waiting patiently on you. =)

Side sidenote: Thank you to all of you sweet sweet reviewers. You make me all fuzzy inside and giggly at the library (which is admittedly a little awkward but dont you dare stop!). Also if you can force yourself to only review about this story on this story's review board-I'd love you forever. Translation: Save the odd couple pleading for the odd couple reviews; they keep making me excited about this story and then I read them and its just like "but...but what about my slutty puberty Inuyasha? He's just as important as the bad boy sex-in-the-parking-lot Inuyasha! *pout pout*". You see? Leads to a very sad Kelsi. And I do know that you all would like me to continue with it...and I will...eventually. I promise. =P Hell, I went back to it after it had been like 2 years; dont tell me I wont do it again! (I will do my damnedest not to wait near that long this time though, k?) This is my baby at the moment though! I actually have like 3 more chapters of it already written for it...but I'm draggin them out. Lol.

Inuyasha smiled and reached down to grab her hips and pull her harder back against him, "Maybe."

She bit her lip and wiggled her ass a bit, planting his dick more firmly between her cheeks, "Hmm…good."

Ms. Hug walked up to them, a predatory smile on her face, "Shower number 8." She slid the keycard they had just given her into the slot by the door and the light flashed green. Down the hall they walked, until they found the door marked 8, and she pulled out a tiny key and slowly slid it into the lock while her eyes rested on him.

Inuyasha grinned and walked into the shower, it was a small room, which had wooden bench along one side and tiled bench along the other, with only a curtain to separate the two. He had never been to one of their showers before, but chances were, he'd be back. He kicked off his shoes while looking around.

Then hands were sliding under his shirt against his stomach, nails lightly teasing his abs before slowly pushing his shirt up and over his head. He let the girl tug off his shirt while watching the other pull off her own and kick off her shorts. Fingers teased the hem of his shorts, dragging his attention back to the girl on her knees in front of him as she gripped his shorts and pulled them off.

She smiled softly at him as his dick rose to meet her, practically begging her lips to wrap around it. She sweetly obliged and he groaned as her hot mouth closed around him. There were more hands now, skimming the top of his ass and then sliding around the front of him to grip his chest as bare breasts pressed against his back. She nibbled the back of his neck before covering it in hot open mouthed kisses.

More hands had encircled his dick, giving it soft pulls in the direction of that oh-so-willing mouth and his own version of heaven. One of his hands tangled in her hair, pulling it slightly and making her gasp around his dick before sucking harder.

He groaned and the girl behind him moved to his side so that she could kiss his open mouth and slide her tongue in and out of his mouth, teasing his own and mimicking the motion of his dick moving in and out of her friend's mouth.

The mouth pulled away from his own to lick at his ear, "I want you to fuck me…right here…right now." Inuyasha groaned and she took one of the hands out of her friend's hair and guided it down between her legs.

His fingers brushed across her heat before slipping shallowly between her lips to find the moisture there. She was almost dripping and he felt his cock throb as his fingers got soaked. She held his hand to her while turning around to put her back up against him, so that he could reach down her stomach and between her legs easier and actually curl those wicked fingers inside her.

She threw back her head and wobbled on her legs as he slid two of his fingers inside her so that he could scissor them back and forth.

"Oh…yessss" she whimpered about the same time her friends started to move that wicked tongue lower while keeping her hands sliding up and down his length.

He felt one of the girls, he wasn't sure which he was finger fucking, clench around his fingers and his dick seemed to feel it too. She dug her nails into his thigh and arched away from him. He smiled and glanced down to see her friend with one of his balls in her mouth, pumping him with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other. He groaned at the sight alone and started to cum.

She moaned as he jerked, sending ropes of cum down her neck and chest.

His eyes rolled, but before he had even stopped coming, they were nudging him towards the tile. He followed his mistress easily and the other went to turn on the shower and make sure the temp was just right.

Once he was where they wanted him, Ms. Water slowly pulled him to the floor, so that he was laying on his back and straddled him so that she could lean down and lick one of his nipples before giving it a sharp bite. His dick lurched and he realized he was either hard again or had never gotten soft. He smiled at her and she blinked up at him, "Hmm, hey sis, his teeth look kind of sharp, are you sure you want them to be anywhere near your soft spots?" She giggled and eased back, rubbing her wet pussy over his dick and teasing them both.

The other walked over and kneeled by his head, looking at him upside down, "Oh, I think I'll risk it." She smiled at him before scooting forward so that he caught her train of thought and nodded. She bit her lip and moved closer until she was straddling his face and his nose was buried in her pussy. He breathed deep, loving the scent before opening his mouth and tilting his head back so that he could slide his tongue along her slit.

She cried out above him and he felt her nails bite into his chest at the same time that his dick slipped an inch or two into her friend. He growled into one of them, clenched the backs of the thighs that were parted over his face, and arched his hips up, sinking the rest of the way inside the other before she could move.

Her cries joined those of her friends and she lifted herself up before impaling herself down on him again. He panted and sucked hard on the other's clit. She wiggled her hips above him until both she and her friend fell into the same rhythm against him, making them all moan.

His mind circled back to the girl on his lap. His dick sliding inside her, so hot and wet it blew his fucking mind, and yet in the back of his mind…the very back, his human side screamed at just how stupid it was to be fucking these girls, losing his stupid virginity, to some girl that he called Ms. Water because he didn't know her fucking name.

A pinch to his nipple brought him back to the present and told him he wasn't licking her as good as she wanted. He groaned and slid his tongue inside her, where her own fingers had been only minutes ago, and wiggled it, making her jerk and fall out of her rhythm.

One of them cried and he realized it was the one above his face when she paused and spasmed against his mouth. He caught her flood of juices and swallowed, finding that he liked it a lot, and would DEFINITELY be doing it again. She lifted a leg and started to move off of him, but he caught one of her thighs in his mouth and bit her hard enough to make her cry out and cum again. He sucked her skin hard and then let her lift off, giving him a good view of the mouth sized bruise he had left on her.

He growled and arched up into her friend, he LIKED marking her. With his vision cleared of pussy, he looked down and watched his cock slide in and out of her friend. He groaned and dug his nails into her hips before rolling them both over and climbing above her. She moaned up at him and he braced his arms on the floor so that he could thrust harder into her. She cried out, sliding on the floor, and he moved his hands to rest above her shoulders on the floor so that she couldn't slide further away. Then he was thrusting again, shoving inside her like he would find heaven if he went far enough, and growling.

He lost any sort of rhythm and she arched up off the floor, coming and making her pussy squeeze around his cock with every wave of her orgasm.

He felt himself falling over the edge and leaned down to suck her nipple into his mouth. All at once she squeezed him again, he started to cum inside her, and he bit down on her breast. She screamed in ecstasy and as he emptied inside her, until they had both collapsed on the floor with the shower spraying down on them.

Ms. Hug laughed, languidly sprawled across the tile bench, one of her hands stroking the red and purple mark on her thigh, "Brava Inuyasha, brava…"

After they had all found their legs again, he pulled on his clothes and left the girls to their shower, feeling like a complete, any yet utterly relaxed, asshole.

Feeling calmer than he had in a while, he decided that it was actually a pretty good time to go see Kagome and headed toward her house.

Kagome's mother opened the door in her usual apron, "Hello Inuyasha, Kagome is in her room, she has been in there for a while now. I think she took a nap after school or something. Tell her there's dinner out here if she wants some. And you're welcome to eat too honey."

He smiled, "No thank you Mrs. Higurashi but I'll tell Kagome."

She nodded at him and he wandered up the stairway to the room where he had spent many a night without Kagome's mom knowing. He smiled and knocked on the door. He heard a mumbled 'come in' from the other side in response.

He opened the door to find Kagome lying on her bed with her feet in the air, writing in her journal. He smiled at the sight; it was just like how things used to be.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" he asked softly.

Kagome froze and then flipped over lightening fast to look at him, "What are you doing here?"

He tried not to let her see how much those words stung him, "I used to be welcome here every day. Is that not ok anymore?"

Kagome stood up nervously, "No, it is…it's just…I'm surprised you're here."

He smiled softly and sat down at her computer desk, a good eight feet away from her and her bed. "Are you ok, Kagome?"

She chewed on her lip, "Yes… are you?"

Inuyasha nodded, "I'll be fine and I'll never hurt you again."

"You didn't hurt me that night Inuyasha" she mumbled, "but you did hurt me today."

"What? When?" he stood and moved towards her before he knew what he was doing. God, she made him blind to everything but her when she was this close.

"I saw you in the hall…before our Lit class," she couldn't look at him now.

Inuyasha's brows drew together in confusion, what had he done in the hallway? He had been walking to class, pissed off and about to freak out, and then that girl had bumped into him…and he'd climbed into a closet with her. He was such an asshole…but still he felt his dick begin to stir at the thought of her mouth on him.

Kagome stared at him, "You don't care anymore… you looked sorry for a second…but then you just looked satisfied…" At first she sounded shocked but the last part just sounded strained and hurt.

He looked up at her, "I am sorry that you had to see that…but I think it's the only way to stay calm." He moved back to her chair to sit down, feeling dirty somehow and wanting to be far away from her innocence. God, if she was disappointed in him now then she would hate him if she knew about the shit that had exploded in the gym shower not an hour ago.

Kagome frowned, "Fucking whores is the only way to stay sane? Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

Inuyasha gaped at her for a minute, Kagome never cursed…it was hot… He wanted to smack himself on the forehead. Even now he was being perverted, "It's either fuck them now, or wait until I can't control myself and hurt someone I love."

Kagome shook her head, "I don't believe that. You would never rape me. Or anyone else you care about."

He pulled at his still-wet hair, "Kagome, you are the only fucking person I care about and I have already gotten pretty damn close to raping you, and in your own damn house!"

She blinked in the face of his anger but lowered her eyes and fought to be brave and say what she really wanted to say, "You cannot steal what would be freely given Inuyasha."

He was on his feet and in front of her before she could blink, "What did you just say?"

She looked at the floor but he pulled on her chin and made her look at him. She felt the blush in her cheeks and the butterflies in her belly. But her words wouldn't be held in now. "I'm saying that you could use me…and stay Inuyasha… instead of fucking those girls you don't even know and becoming someone else…"

He clenched his teeth at her words. She was beautiful and everything she said was beautiful too. "Stop."

She shook her head, "No! You know I'm right, please, stay with me."

He started to back away from her, shaking his head while seeing the girls in the shower at the gym over and over in his mind. They were sluts and she was…Kagome…they deserved to be used…and she deserved so much better. "No."

Her heart immediately clenched in pain, he would rather have them than her… "Surely I am not that unattractive," she hissed and blinked quickly to stop any tears from escaping.

He moved to the door, head hung but jaw clenched, "I won't do it to… I would rather die…"

He left the room before she could say anything else, and she collapsed onto the bed. Tears were pouring down her face and she buried her face in her pillow to cover up the sound of her sobs. Weakly she curled into a ball. He would rather die….than have sex with her….what the fuck was so wrong with her…

Inuyasha got into his car and barely got the key in the ignition his hand was shaking so hard, he slammed on the gas and sent his car jetting away from Kagome's house before he had time to turn around and do something they would both regret. She deserved so much better than to be his whore, so much, and yet she was willing to sacrifice herself…. God, he was an idiot, a stupid, whoring, fuck-up, idiot.

He walked into his house and made it halfway up the stairs before Sesshomaru clapped him on the back with a smile.

"I smell victory on you brother, or should I say, victories. Were they as sweet as they smell?" he laughed.

Inuyasha shrugged out of his embrace and walked into his room before slamming the door shut. He needed a shower. The idea of his body carrying the scent of those two bitches made him physically sick.

The next day Miroku and Sango watched silently as Inuyasha looked up and down every girl that walked past him. He was tense when he walked in the door, and they could only guess why.

"Inuyasha, I fear that you are being a bit too obvious with your attentions to the fairer sex," Miroku smiled at him, despite Sango's glaring.

Inuyasha glanced at his friends then back at the girls filtering through the hallways around him, "You're one to talk. But just so you know, they LIKE the obvious attention."

Sango glared, "Don't be an ass Inuyasha, I know for a fact that one girl wont like your obvious attention to every slut in the school, she and I make two total. And we are the only two that should matter to you. Why would you hurt Kagome like this?"

Inuyasha clenched his teeth just at hearing her name. Thank god he hadn't seen her today. Maybe he could get his needs out of the way before she even got there, so she wouldn't have to see it. "I have my reasons."

The scent of a female's arousal made his nostrils flare and his eyes rise to search the hall for the source. He found her, she was about to pass right next to him, and she wanted him to catch her before she did.

He obliged and caught her arm before she was fully passed, "Can you skip first period?"

She gave him a fake blush, glanced to either side as if to see if anyone was watching, and then leaned in close to him, "My name is Kikyou."

He nodded like he gave a damn, "Answer the question Kikyou."

She smiled at him, "For you I'll skip all damn day."

He took her by the hand and started leading her down the hallway without sparing a glance for either of his friends. He didn't want to see the looks on their faces reflecting what they thought of his actions.

Had he turned he would have seen open disgust and anger on Sango's face and a sad disappointment on Miroku's.

Kikyou giggled as he opened the door to the Janitor's closet in front of everyone and he pushed her inside. She grinned as he instantly went for her skirt and started to push it up above her hips.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked roughly, wanting only to get to the point and not to have to worry about hurting her.

She shook her head and he nodded, shoving her skirt the rest of the way up and then ripping the crotch out of her panties. She gave as sharp gasp and then arched against him when he slid a finger inside her, and then two.

She was soaking wet, apparently she liked her men cold and ruthless, which suited him fine. He pumped his fingers for a moment, giving her pussy a few seconds warning before he unzipped his fly, pulled his dick out of his pants, slipped a condom on, and shoved it inside her. She cried out and wrapped her legs around him.

He pushed her back against the wall and used her own weight to impale her on his cock.

"Oh…yes…fuck" she moaned as he started to move quickly against her.

He hated her then and that just made him thrust faster. He grunted, sweat beading on the back of his neck and down his spine, this was sex, pure and simple, and there would be no love lost between them. He pushed harder, pumping with his hips, driving himself in and out of her, seeking oblivion.

She threw her head back, enjoying every minute of it, moaning his name until he had to cover her mouth with his hand to shut her up.

Faster and faster he pushed, both of them transforming into nothing but mindless panting beasts, until it hit them both. She yelled loud around his hand, loud enough that people in the hall probably still heard her, and squeezed her legs around his hips, pulling him inside and holding him there as her pussy clenched and milked him. His dick throbbed and if he hadn't had the condom on he would have emptied inside her.

He held her for a moment as they both rode the aftershocks. But as soon as he could, he put her down and pulled away from her. He grimaced at the mess that came with using a condom, his cum was everywhere, all over her thighs and his own dick. He growled, threw the rubber into the corner, and pulled his pants up anyway. He could clean up later in the bathroom when he didn't have to deal with her.

"Thanks," he mumbled, and left the closet, the girl still with her skirt up over her hips, her panties ripped and her thighs covered in his come.

After a quick clean up in the bathroom Inuyasha walked into class, a good thirty minutes late, and hoping Kagome wouldn't glare at him too much. But before he even looked at her empty desk he knew she wasn't there, the soft vanilla scent that seemed to always drift around her was absent.

He bit his lip. He didn't even want to be here if she wasn't.

Lunch was no better, he was starting to get tense again, his body aching for a release…and Kagome still was not there.

Sango glared at him as he sat down, "What the hell did you say to her yesterday?"

He blinked. He knew she was talking to him, and he knew just who the 'she' was that she was referring to, but he wasn't sure how she knew he had said something. "That I didn't want to hurt her."

Sango rolled her eyes, "What the fuck do you think you are doing by waving all these girls in her face? She loves you Inuyasha, she has since we were still in fucking diapers."

Inuyasha shook his head. Of course Kagome loved him, they were best friends. "She doesn't deserved to get used Sango."

Sango blinked, "Then don't do it. Treat her like she deserves."

Miroku looked at his plate, "He can't."

They both looked at the lecher in surprise.

"He feels like an animal, Sango. He's acting like an animal. For all intents and purposes he IS an animal, and Kagome doesn't need or deserve that. So he's giving the aggression to girl's who can take it, girls who he doesn't give a shit about," Miroku said, looking up from his food to see Sango's frowning face. "It's all he can do."

"No one controls his dick but him Miroku. Nobody controls whether or not he acts like an asshole but him, this demon blood thing is just an excuse. And he must have said something rude to Kagome or she wouldn't be this upset. She NEVER misses school, and she ALWAYS answers my calls. Today she hasn't done either." She growled throwing her phone on the table.

Inuyasha sighed, and looked at his food, not hungry for the first time in a week. Had he said something to hurt Kagome? "I didn't say anything bad. She knows I care about her and I don't want to treat her like some whore. That should make any girl happy right? She should be thankful that I love her too much to act like that."

"You are so dense," Sango mumbled and walked off to throw away the rest of her lunch and leave the two boys alone.

"Am I wrong?" Inuyasha turned towards Miroku, "what would you do if it was you and Sango? Make her endure all the bullshit or save her from it?"

Miroku shrugged, "I think Sango might have been trying to say that Kagome likes you as a bit MORE than a friend so it bothers her to see you with other women, but then I could be wrong. The language of women is a very complex thing. And…I think I would be doing the same thing you are…maybe just more discreet."

Inuyasha looked down at his uneaten food seriously doubting that Miroku was right. Kagome had always been pretty open about her type of guy. Every fucking movie they watched she had to moon over how sweet an actor was or how handsome he was. Inuyasha knew he was neither sweet nor was he handsome, he could never be the sensitive guy she needed. "You're wrong. Kagome is just upset that I don't know the girls…I think she is just worried about me changing and not being the same friend anymore."

Miroku looked at him solemnly, "And you think you will be? We are all worried about how this demon thing is going to affect you."

Inuyasha wanted to wince; he was like a disease, inflecting them all with his unhappiness. He knew he wouldn't be the same friend anymore, but he was hoping he could still be a friend. Perhaps he should save them all from his shit, perhaps he should find another group of people who he didn't care if he hurt.

"I'm sure it will all turn out ok, everyone changes as they get older, you are just doing it by leaps and bounds right now while the rest of us are crawling. Kagome loves you and probably will no matter how stupid you act. Sango is pissed, not just because you are hurting Kagome, but because she is worried about you too. And me, well, I'll always be around Inuyasha, hanging out wouldn't be near as fun without another guy present to help beat away the estrogen," Miroku smiled and stood up with his tray. "Bell is about to ring and you look like shit. Go take care of it and I'll see you in Bio."

Inuyasha watched his friend walk off and throw away his food before looking back down at his uneaten meal. He felt like shit too, but he wasn't going to go fuck someone right now. His chest ached more than his dick did. So he did the only thing he could do; trashed his food and followed Miroku to class.

His friend had given him a genuine smile when he had walked in and sat down before the bell even had a chance to ring, but the small bit of contentment he had gotten from that had vanished by the end of the period.

He moved through the hall while gritting his teeth and pushing anyone that moved into his way out of it.

Miroku grabbed his shoulder and Inuyasha had actually pulled back his fist to slam it into someone's face before he had realized it was his friend.

"Oh. Sorry." He mumbled and went back to trying to navigate the hallway.

Miroku nodded after gulping, "No problem, I'll just get the hell out of the way next time, just in case….Inuyasha, why don't you just go…well…you know. You're hands are shaking and quite frankly its scaring the shit out of me."

Inuyasha shook his head, "I can last a few fucking hours before I have to go back to the fucking slime pit, anyone can last that long, I'll be just fucking fine."

Miroku seriously doubted the validity in that statement but there was no way in hell that he would say that. He pitied the first person his friend would run into. "Oh. Ok… well, I'm off to class; I'll see you after school."

Inuyasha nodded vaguely at the comment while clenching his hands into fists and trying to ignore the tantalizing scent of every bitch that walked by. As soon as he got to the class he heaved a small sigh of relief and sat down. Inuyasha watched every minute slowly tick by on the clock till the end of the hour.

As soon as the class was over he bolted out of the room and down the halls to his next class, managing to walk into the room about the same time as everyone else walked out of all the other classes, effectively avoiding having to deal with the grind fest that was the fucking hallway. He sat down and got out his pencil and notebook and waited impatiently for the teacher to start and get her lesson the fuck over with.

He was tapping his pencil furiously against his notebook and bouncing his knee up and down under his desk when the smell hit him. A girl was near him…and she was dripping wet. Inuyasha jerked like he had been slapped and tried to ignore the similar jerk from the erection he had been sporting since about two hours after he had fucked the Kikyou girl. He glanced up and found the exact same girl looking at him. He had never known that this chick was even in his class!

Kikyou raised her eyebrow and ran her tongue over her bottom lip. She looked down and wrote something on paper before handing it to the person next to her and pointing at him. The kid handed it to him and Inuyasha looked down.

_I want you. After class?_

The teacher walked in and started talking at the same time he looked at Kikyou and nodded. The rest of the class he gritted his teeth and did his damndest to ignore the constant scent of Kikyou's need washing over him.

The minute the bell had rang Inuyasha was out of his seat, grabbing Kikyou by the hand, and dragging the giggling girl from the class.

She was all smiles until he pushed her into the nearest bathroom, "INUYASHA! THIS IS THE MENS BATHROOM! CANT WE GO SOMEWHERE MORE PRIVATE!"

Inuyasha ignored the bitch and grabbed the poor kid trying to take a piss, "Get the fuck out of here." He growled and shoved the kid at the door before kicking in every stall door and making sure no one else was dawdling.

He managed to go get the main door locked before he was on her. Kikyou gasped as he shoved her skirt up like he had before and then turned her around, bending her over the sink and pushing her legs open wider.

"INU-YASHA!" she had gasped in the middle of his name as he had rammed his dick into her. It was little more than convenient that she had left her underwear off and that she was already wet and ready for him, he would have taken her either way.

She clutched at the sink as he grabbed her hips and pulled himself free of her before shoving back in. His blood pounded in his ears as he held her tight enough to bruise and pounded himself against her ass. He could feel his lengthened nails sinking into her hips and anchoring his hands harder against her, but she only seemed to cry out more.

She panting and crying out louder every time his hips slammed into hers, "Yesss….FUCK…ME!"

He ignored her, his mind on only one thing, but as he worked for his release he gave her what she needed and she screamed. Her pussy convulsed around him, and he felt himself coming. He pulled out at the last second and spilled his seed all over her bare ass cheeks.

They stood there, heaving each breath until Inuyasha recovered and backed away from her, "Sorry" was all he could say.

She smiled at him with glazed eyes, "For what demon boy? Do I look unhappy?"

He noted her lazy smile, her flushed face, her bruised hips, her sperm coated ass, and her still dripping pussy, and shook his head. "You look satisfied."

She nodded and walked on wobbly legs over to where she had thrown her bag pack. He wiped off his dick and zipped up his pants as he watched her take out a pen and paper and write on it for a second.

When she walked back over she handed it to him, and he looked down to find a phone number scrawled across the page.

"You call me anytime you want, Inuyasha" she laughed giddily and grabbed some paper towels.

Inuyasha was done watching; he nodded and left, before he had to see her wiping his seed off her entire backside. He was such a dick.

He walked out into the hall and met more than one knowing glance. One guy actually felt the need to clap Inuyasha on the back and congratulate him. Inuyasha fought not to gag and shrugged out of the embrace just as a teacher came walking briskly toward them. He opened his mouth to explain but she stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"Do either of you know where the screaming was coming from?" she glared at them.

The douche that had congratulated him smiled, "Uh, I think it was coming from down the hall." He pointed in the direction the teacher had already been walking.

She nodded and strode past them.

Inuyasha slipped away from the guy before he could grab him again. He got to his car and headed for the track, he had some shorts he could run in sitting in his backseat and that was all he needed.

His mom made it till eight o'clock before calling to check up on him.

"I'm fine mom. I'm at the track running" he said, mildly irritated that he had had to slow down to a walk so he could talk on the phone.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry to bother you dear, we just didn't see you come home after school," she had taken on her soothing mommy tone and he couldn't stay irritated. "Though you should come home soon, your father tells me that you need to be eating more too, and you missed dinner a couple hours ago."

Inuyasha's stomach roared as it was suddenly remembered. He held the complaining beast and started walking toward his car, "I'm on the way home, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Ok! I'll heat up the plate I made for you so it will be ready when you get here!" he could already hear dishes clattering around in the background.

Inuyasha smiled and started to say bye but was interrupted as Sesshomaru started talking to mom on the other end of the phone. He heard a faint 'are we eating again? Great, I'm starved' followed by a 'no, just go heat yourself a plate of leftovers honey, I'm busy' from his mother.

Inuyasha laughed and told his mother he'd see her soon before hanging up.

The smell of food that filled the house made Inuyasha's stomach cramp. His mother met him at the door with a hug, "Honey you have to check in more, I'm worried sick about you since this changing business."

Sesshomaru grunted as he sat down on the couch, "You didn't worry about me when I changed."

Their mother stuck her tongue out at him, "That's because I knew you would be ok. Inuyasha is the baby, though you seem to act the part better."

Their dad walked down the stairs and grinned, "Hmmm that's my sassy lady." A rumbling growl came from him as he wrapped his arms around his wife and Inuyasha felt a soft growl coming from his own mouth before he knew what was happening.

His dad laughed, "Sorry son, I forget we have newly territorial boys in the house. You'll learn to deal with that, after the need to dominate everything thing that lives has passed."

Embarrassed, Inuyasha nodded at him and then headed for the kitchen. He came around the corner to find that his mom had not only saved him a plate, but three, and they were all steaming. Inuyasha hadn't seen such a beautiful sight in a long time. He sat down and started shoveling it down. He had fallen asleep shortly after eating, feeling strangely content.

_He was kissing her neck, licking every inch of skin he came into contact with and moaning against her skin. _

_The beautiful girl underneath him was making soft breathy noises and clutching his back, her nails digging into his skin and leaving little red marks._

_He rocked his hips, not fast and rough, but slow and gentle. Feeling her warm heat wrapped around his dick and her long legs wrapped around his waist; he was in ecstasy._

_"Inuyasha…please..." she was arching under him, squeezing her legs around him, needing him to hurry._

_He pulled away from her delectable neck and smiled down at his raven haired beauty while increasing his speed. Her eyes shut and her brows furrowed as she fought against the rising tide of pleasure that was consuming her. _

_"Yes…yes…I love you!" she cried as her core's muscles clutched at him and she came around him._

_Inuyasha couldn't help but follow her, and as he felt himself pouring into her he pressed his lips to hers softly, "I love you too Kagome."_

Inuyasha sat bolt upright in his bed, he was sweating, and panting, and his sheets were wet near his waist. Inuyasha groaned as the image of Kagome crying out below him surfaced again in his mind. He was crazy, completely and certifiably crazy. And he had to find a female now.

He pulled out his phone and dialed his blowjob friend from the closet.

"Hello?" she mumbled.

"What are you doing right now?" he asked, trying to breathe normally even as his hips rocked in pleasure and pain.

"It's two o'clock in the morning and we have school tomorrow, what do you think I'm doing?" she growled.

He knew she wasn't going to help him tonight and so he flicked through his contacts list and paused on Kikyou's name. He genuinely disliked the bitch, but she was his best hope for getting off in the next thirty minutes and stopping the insanity he was about to fall into. He hit the call button.

"Hello?" she said, slightly muffled.

"This is Inuyasha, what's your address?" he growled.

She chuckled softly and gave it to him. "So I'll see you in ten?"

"Five" he said and hung up.

He was dressed and outside before a second had passed. He ignored the car and started running towards her house, he was faster than any car would be right now.

Kikyou opened the door as he raised his hand to bang on it and she smiled at him. "Good morning Inuyasha," she looked down and saw his erection plainly visibly in his jogging pants. "A very good morning."

He pushed past her, "Where's your room?"

She grinned at him and grabbed his hand, leading him to her bedroom slowly. He growled and picked her up before moving quickly toward the room she had indicated.

She laughed, "In a hurry?"

He rolled his eyes, "What do you think?"

She grinned, "I think you should be inside me, right now." And within forty seconds that was right where he was.

After he had come, and she had too-though he hadn't actually made an effort for that part, he left. His house was dark when he walked back through it and climbed into his bed, hoping for just a few more hours of sleep before he had to get up and go to class.

Kagome took a deep breath in attempt to fortify her nerves as she walked through the big front doors of her school; she was lucky her mother had let her stay home one day, asking for two was definitely pushing it.

"Kagome, I'm glad you're here," Sango said as she hugged her friend, "I was worried you would chicken out."

"I still might," Kagome muttered, looking down the hall in front of her and the ones on her left and right for any sign of her demon friend. "I'm not sure I can do this Sango, I just want to go home."

"And then what? Hide there for the rest of your high school career? No Kagome, you had to come back, so just suck it up and don't let Inuyasha hurt your feelings more than he already has. He was acting like a dick yesterday and I suspect he will repeat the behavior today." Sango said calmly, trying to give her friend a little confidence, "He can only bother you as much as you let him. Hell, show off some more skin and he will turn his attention to you, or just threaten not to talk to him ever again until he stops whoring around, either way, YOU control what happens and how it makes you feel."

Miroku smiled at them both as he walked up, "Glad to see your back Kagome. Did you have a fun vacation?"

Kagome gave him a sarcastic smile, "The best."

He grinned, "I suspected that would be the case."

Go ahead *nudge nudge* review. Ya know you want to. =) Love you kids, UNTIL THE NEXT TIME!


	4. Kagome steps up to the plate

Still alive and loving reviews. =) Sorry I have neglected you for so long fanfiction, but I'm back for a spell!

Um, warning as always on this story, mature content in pretty much every chapter because I'm just citrus-y like that.

Read, enjoy, send a shit ton of reviews!

Also, I apologize for any discrepancies in the story regarding Kagome's parents. Please ignore them and keep reading. Thats the problem with writing like 9 stories at the same time over very long periods of time-its inevitable that you mix shit up. =/ I may fix it eventually but right now I'm more worried about churning out more chapters for you, my loving reviewers. =)

Kagome bit her lip and tried to ignore Kikyou as she whispered something, most likely slutty, into Inuyasha's ear at the lunch table.

"Do you mind? Some of us are trying to eat," Sango growled at Kikyou.

Kikyou glared back, "Oh, I'm sorry, was my conversation interrupting you stuffing your face?"

Sango started to bitch back at her but Inuyasha spoke first, "Kikyou, if you can't have a civil conversation with my friends then you need to stay the hell away from them."

Kikyou sighed, "Whatever, I'll see you in ten minutes or so."

Sango glared in her direction until Kikyou was completely out of sight, "What a bitch."

"You mouthed off first," Inuyasha growled, "It's not like I asked you be her friend but not being a bitch would be nice."

"Why should I be nice when you aren't?" Sango asked sweetly.

Inuyasha snarled, "Whatever, be a bitch I don't care; I'm used to it."

Miroku sighed, "Inuyasha, Sango, both of you; chill the hell out."

Inuyasha stood up, "No need, I've got to go." His eyes collided with Kagome's, because he couldn't help but look at her, and he was shocked but just how much anger and hurt he saw on her face. She was going to hate him before this was all over with… He offered her an apologetic look but she ignored it and looked back down at her plate. With a sigh he turned and walked out of the lunchroom.

"What an asshole," Sango growled, "I can't believe him."

Kagome sighed, "He isn't an asshole, he is Inuyasha, the same person he has always been. We can't bail on him now, after he has told us how worried he was that we wouldn't want to be his friends anymore…this is when he needs friends the most. We can't…help him turn into someone else. We can't give him a reason."

Sango ducked her head guiltily and Miroku nodded solemnly.

Kagome nodded absentmindedly before standing up and following the path Inuyasha had just taken. She turned down the hall where he had turned and started to try and find him; she would check the bathrooms first.

The second boy's bathroom turned out to be the one. She was thankful that she only walked in to find Kikyou sitting on the counter with her shirt off and Inuyasha standing between her legs, she had expected the skank to be naked and Inuyasha to be close to the same state.

They both turned to look at her before Inuyasha cursed and stepped away from the still willing Kikyou.

"Consider yourself cock-blocked," Kagome mumbled, proud of herself for not giving in to the urge to cry.

Kikyou growled, "If he wanted to screw you he would. But he isn't, so get your scrawny little unwanted ass out of here!"

Kagome clenched her jaw but didn't plan on saying a damn word to the girl.

"I said-" Kikyou started again but Inuyasha jerked her off the counter and handed her her shirt before she could continue.

"I don't care who you think you are, don't ever talk to her like that again. Get out, I'm done with you for now," he growled.

Kikyou pouted and started to complain but realized it was pointless when he glared at her again. With a sniff she pulled on the shirt, grabbed her bag, and left the two of them in the bathroom.

"What the fuck, Kagome?" he snarled as soon as the door had shut.

Kagome sighed, "I don't care what you say to me, I'm not going to let you keep acting like this. Whoring around because you can't 'control' yourself; it's not you."

Inuyasha ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "I'm not who I used to be Kagome, the sooner you realize that the better. If I don't 'whore around,' as you put it, I'm going to go fucking ape shit and hurt someone. So you need to back the fuck off and let me do whatever I have to do to stay sane and a least a little like the old Inuyasha."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I don't believe for a second that you can't handle this, or that sleeping with every girl in the school is your only option. I'm going to follow you Inuyasha, be with you every minute, so you are either going to screw in front of me or not at all."

He growled, "Kagome, listen to me, this shit isn't going to work! I've already gone four hours without any fucking sort of release and I'm getting pissy; I'm not going to last much longer without making a complete ass out of myself and doing something unforgivable!"

Kagome found herself blushing for a moment as her mind registered his comment about 'releases', and then she found herself frowning. "Four hours? You have to do it every four hours?"

Inuyasha sighed, "You're missing the fucking point."

"Stop cussing at me," she glared at him.

The bell rang and they both stood there for a moment in silence.

"You're late," Inuyasha murmured.

"So are you," she quipped. "I can handle not being at class on time; I told you I was staying with you."

He grumbled and turned his back to her so that he could resituate the monster in his pants. He was so hard it hurt and he could already feel a serious case of blue balls coming on. With the creature as hidden as possible, he pulled his bag onto his shoulder and turned to glare at his best friend.

"I need you to promise me something Kagome," he said as he closed the distance between, instantly sending his heart and libido back into overdrive, if they had ever actually calmed in the first place.

"What?" she asked softly, wondering when Inuyasha had gotten so tall.

"If I tell you that I need you to get away from me, to run…promise me you will do it," he couldn't look at her when he said it.

Kagome blinked, "If I did that, you could get rid of me anytime you wanted to go screw some slut."

He growled and moved closer, using his body to drive his point home as he towered over her. He was bigger and stronger than she was and she needed to realize that, fast. "I don't want to hurt you…and my brother has informed me that if I wait too long that is exactly what I will do. Now, if I tell you that you need to get your cute little ass as far away from me as possible, then you need to fucking do it without thinking or arguing."

Kagome swallowed nervously but didn't budge, "I won't run away when you need someone the most."

His fist had collided with the tiled wall of the bathroom before he had realized that he had thrown it, "Would you just LISTEN TO ME!"

She looked at the cracked tile and then back to him, "Inuyasha…don't wait until it is too late…please. Just let me….help you…"

He clenched his jaw so hard he heard something crack and knew by the way her eyes widened that she had too. "Are you asking me to fuck you again?"

She flinched at the word and noted that Inuyasha's temper was getting too hot too fast, his face was turning red…his hands were shaking… "Yes but I'm not asking you to enjoy it."

He laughed and it wasn't a laugh she had ever heard come from him before.

"Oh I would enjoy it but you damn sure wouldn't. You would need it soft and slow Kagome and it would still hurt, but I can't be either of those... I can't give you gentle, no matter how much I want to or how much you deserve it. Don't make the offer again, because if you keep me like this much longer I might just take you up on it and do something we will both regret later."

Kagome blinked, this was too much to take in at once. He wanted to? He would enjoy it? "Why did you tell me 'no' the other night? Because you don't want to have sex with me or because you think it would hurt me?"

"I KNOW it would hurt you," he hissed.

She took a deep breath, feeling so happy she wanted to run up to the infuriated demon in front of her and hug him. He may be an idiot but he was her idiot, and he was still trying to do the right thing in an ass backwards sort of way.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

Inuyasha turned from where he had been pacing around the bathroom and stomped over to her, "No Kagome, stop this shit!"

"Do it," she said, quieter but no less determined.

"No," he snarled but his arms were reaching for her against his will, he needed to shake some sense into her.

"Just…do it," the words were almost as soft as a sigh.

He shook his head and clenched his jaw, and then his lips were against hers. This was no light press of lips like her other kisses with boys had been. Inuyasha's lips were pressed against hers with a bruising force and his sharp canines pressed into her lips. His hand found her hair and he knotted his fingers in it to give her head a soft jerk backwards, making her gasp into his mouth and opening her lips to his invasion.

Kagome's eyes couldn't decide if they wanted to widen to the size of dinner plates or clench shut so tight that all she could see was black. As his lips ground against hers and she held her mouth open for him, she let his tongue dominate her own and struggled to keep up with his movements. He was rough, and she shouldn't have liked it, but she found herself whimpering and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha groaned as Kagome completely relaxed into him, he didn't intend to lift her up against him, or to sit her on the countertop while he did his best to kiss her senseless, or to pull her legs apart and move so that his hips were cradled perfectly between them.

Kagome's eyes flew open when she felt her air hit high on her thighs and Inuyasha hard length against the thin material of her underwear. He rolled his hips against her and she bit her lip to keep from crying out as her body caught fire in a way it hadn't ever before.

"Inuyasha…please," she cried out in a breathy voice, tearing her lips away from his, "not here…take me home if you…need to…"

He panted and fought the urge to silence her with his mouth, she had no idea how bad she had fucked up when she had asked him to kiss her….or when she had let him, but he didn't care about that anymore. All he cared about was getting her naked and underneath him.

He growled, "Kagome…you don't…understand…"

"I think I understand perfectly," she said calmly, if somewhat breathlessly.

He started to say something when the bathroom door swung open and the history teacher walked in with a glare.

"I was informed that two students were behaving inappropriately in the boy's bathroom but I honestly never expected you to be one of the students, Kagome" he said.

Inuyasha stepped away from her and resisted the irrational urge to jump on the man and beat the shit out of him until the guy left him alone to claim his mate, as was his right. "She won't be doing it again." He assured the teacher in a rough voice. "It's my fault she is here; she shouldn't be punished."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha and straightened her clothes before looking back at the teacher, "I chose to be here, I am prepared to accept the consequences of my actions."

The teacher shook his head at both of them, "Let's go to the principal's office, both of you."

As they both picked up their bags and followed the teacher out of the bathroom Inuyasha hissed under his breath at his stupid, beautiful, perfect, brave, sweet friend, "You should have kept your mouth shut."

She snorted, "As if, I told you I was going to stay with you no matter where you went; that includes the principal's office."

"Goddamn it, do you really think I'm going to get laid at the school's main office?" he snarled.

She raised an eyebrow at him mockingly but the teacher shushed them before she could reply.

Two hours later, they were both still sitting in the office waiting while Inuyasha's parents spoke to the principal; Kagome's mom had been unavailable and frankly she was hoping she could get home before her to delete the message off their answering machine.

Inuyasha's father came out of the office with his arm around his mother and they nodded their goodbyes to the grouchy principal.

"You've been dismissed from classes today but I convinced him not to put it in your records," his father said to the two waiting teens.

Kagome blushed and nodded, "Thank you very much, Sir."

Inuyasha's mother smiled gently and patted the girl on the shoulder, "Don't worry dear, I was caught doing much worse with the man I was with before I met Inuyasha's father. The embarrassment passes."

The man next to her snorted, "There was no man before me."

She grinned and leaned against his side, "Of course, dear."

Inuyasha sighed, "I'll drive Kagome home and then I am going to go work out."

The couple nodded and his mother leaned over to wrap her arm around his waist as they all stared to leave the office, "That will be just fine, dear."

Kagome watched in wonder as the tiny woman tugged both of the big demon men on either side of her closer and linked her arms with theirs while telling them about her ideas for their dinner menu that night. Kagome saw Inuyasha's fathers eyes grow heavy lidded with contentment and affection; all the demon did was smile and nod at his mate the entire way out of the building. Their relationship had always made Kagome yearn for one of her own, just as blissfully in love and happy.

The demon on her other arm however seemed anything but happy and content, however he didn't pull away from her or growl at her as Kagome knew he would have with anyone else.

After the older couple had said their farewells and Inuyasha's mother had gave Kagome a reassuring hug they left and Kagome climbed quietly into Inuyasha's car before she decided to speak.

"You can drive to my house but I won't be staying there unless you are too," she said softly.

He growled under his breath, "Then you can just sit at the gym and be bored to tears for a few hours. Maybe then you will change your mind about this stupid plan."

"Don't count on it," she said softly, "oh, can we go by my house anyway so I can get some gym clothes and pack an overnight bag?"

The car almost swerved into oncoming traffic, "What the fuck do you need an overnight bag for?"

"I plan on sleeping on your couch for a while," she said calmly and played with the dials on his radio in hopes of finding something she actually wanted to listen to.

He muttered a string of curses but headed to her house.

When they got there she refused to budge until he gave her the keys and agreed to go in with her.

Kagome hurriedly packed herself a bag before changing into a pair of short shorts and a tank top and then going and deleting the school's message off the answering machine. She returned to the living room to find Inuyasha sitting tensely on the couch.

"I'm ready," she said softly and felt her stomach do a few flips as he looked up at her, looked up and down her body with hungry eyes, and then clenched his jaw and jerkily stood up to walk to the door.

He didn't say another word the whole way there, not even when they got out and he changed in the dressing rooms quickly while she waited just outside the door. Was he fighting the demon inside him or was her annoying motherly behavior already driving him insane?

She watched as he slipped on a pair of boxing gloves and proceeded to immediately start beating the shit out of the punching bag. She stared at him with her mouth open for a few minutes before going and climbing on a treadmill so she could at least pretend to work out while she watched him. He had never looked so good to her before; eyes focused, muscles flexing and stretching as he swiftly moved around the bag. Thank goodness the thing wasn't alive or he would have killed it by now.

Two hours had passed before she realized he had yet to pause for a break and her legs were hurting. She sighed and moved off of her machine so she could slowly walk over to the vending machine and buy them both a bottle of water.

Inuyasha paused mid-swing when she walked up and stood next to him.

"Here," she said, "just because you aren't tired doesn't mean you can't get dehydrated."

He seriously doubted he could, at least not for another few hours, but he took the bottle and downed it before taking off his gloves and moving over to the treadmill. He felt bad that she had already been here two hours and was probably exhausted but he couldn't stop and take her home to rest knowing what the repercussions would be if he left here any less than exhausted himself.

Kagome watched dubiously as her friend cranked up the speed on the treadmill until he was running full out. He was as much a machine as the piece of equipment under his feet. "Do you usually work out like this?"

He glanced at her for a moment before focusing back on the room in front of him, "I usually work out for a few hours but I plan on doing a lot more tonight. Maybe you should get your homework out of the car and work on it while you wait."

She noted he was barely even breathing heavy, "Promise not to go anywhere while I'm gone?"

"I won't get off this thing," he said and handed her the keys.

Kagome grudgingly went and got her homework, unsure she would actually be able to get any work done with the tempting view of him straining and sweating so readily available in front of her. She sat down on a bench in the corner and started to diligently work while Inuyasha's legs ate up another hour and a half and 15 miles.

Yawning, she looked up and found Inuyasha standing at the water fountain refilling his bottle before drinking the entire thing and refilling it again. She stretched and started to walk towards him but something stopped her.

A girl, one she vaguely recognized from school, had just moved in close to Inuyasha and was leaning forward on her tiptoes to say something in his ear as her hands rested on his chest. Kagome felt a quick stab of pain in her chest before she swallowed it and walked calmly over to her friend as she watched his eyes darken.

"When do you think you could make that happen?" the girl asked huskily before taking his water bottle and drinking from it.

Inuyasha had already known Kagome was heading this way so he wasn't surprised when she stopped to stand next to him and Ms. Hug from his gym experience a few days ago.

"Make what happen?" Kagome asked with a perky smile.

The girl glanced at Kagome but didn't seem terribly bothered. She handed the water back to him and smiled at Kagome, "I was just asking Inuyasha when he would be free to help me and my friend wash our backs again, and you are?"

Inuyasha hated himself as he watched Kagome's face turn a shade whiter.

"You and your friend, huh?" she mumbled and gave Inuyasha a forced fake smile, "I had no idea Inuyasha was so good at multitasking. I am Kagome."

He bit his cheek and looked away to avoid meeting her eyes. He didn't know if he wanted the conversation to continue so Kagome would give up on him and leave or if he wanted to shut the girl up so Kagome wouldn't ever hear about any of it.

"Oh, you have no idea. I'm still all fuzzy and yummy, and it was like two days ago," the girl giggled and turned back to Inuyasha so she could lean up to kiss him. He turned at the last second so she only caught his cheek.

"I'm probably going to be busy for a while," he quietly, "so you should probably find someone else to help."

The girl pouted, "Ok, but I'll keep a shower on standby just in case."

He nodded and she gave Kagome an obliviously genuine smile before walking off.

Kagome gave him a weak smile and tried not to look as bothered as she was, "You get around fast."

He sighed, "Yeah."

She nodded more to herself than to him, "Yeah…well I'm done with my homework; so I'm ready to leave when you are."

His chest ached for her, he hated what he had done, who he had become, and he hated that it was his fault she was in pain. But he didn't exactly have a whole lot of choices. After he had ambushed her at her house and molested her in the school bathroom he was surer now than ever that he needed to stay away from her; he had no control around her.

"We can leave now," he said.

She gave him another nod and went to her backpack without saying another word. Things were so much worse than she had thought. Inuyasha…he had changed so much…

They climbed in the car and he sighed, "I told you that you were making a mistake. I didn't want you to see the ugly side of this shit."

"Well it doesn't get much uglier than that," she mumbled, "so I guess it shouldn't bother you anymore that I'm following you around."

He gritted his teeth at the hollow tone of her voice and decided they would both be better off if he just stopped talking.

"You had sex…right before you came to my house, didn't you?" she asked softly.

His teeth were beginning to hurt from all the grinding and clenching, "Yeah."

"With two girls," she said.

He nodded.

"At the gym," she mumbled.

He slowly nodded again.

"Who was the other girl?" she asked hating that her voice cracked in the middle of her question.

Inuyasha couldn't look at her.

She swallowed the knot in her throat, "Oh God…please tell me you know her fucking name."

He flinched as she cussed but didn't reply. Kagome never said things like that.

Kagome couldn't hold it back any longer, she sobbed and wiped quickly at her tears, but they just kept coming. "D...do you k…know the other one's n…n…ame?"

His hands clenched tighter on the steering wheel and she stared at him as more tears started to slide down her cheeks. "How c…could you do that? Why d…did you let this happen!"

He growled and pulled the car over before turning to face her in the seat and grabbing her arms so she was forced to look at him instead of wipe her eyes. "Listen to me," he snarled, "no, I don't fucking know either one of their names and I don't ever want to! I needed to get off and they were there with their legs spread. Yes it fucking sucks and it's disgusting, but I did it, and I'd have done it again today if you hadn't been with me. I'm not your fucking friend anymore, wake up and realize that!" He released her with a push and sat back in his seat.

She was sobbing in earnest now and it hurt so bad she didn't even try to pretend she wasn't screaming inside.

"Just leave Kagome. Get out while you still can, because I'm still the same guy that lost his virginity to a couple of strangers in a gym shower- I'd do it again and I'm just going to hurt you again. I got off on that shit. I don't care if you hate me, just go." His voice was quiet now.

"I don't want to hear it," she mumbled.

He looked back up at her, "You don't understand; your over there crying and all I can think about is pulling you into my lap and fucking you. I want to kiss you with the same mouth that was eating that chick's pussy not two days ago-"

She slapped him.

He didn't touch his stinging cheek or move away; he deserved every bit of her anger.

"Just shut the hell up, Inuyasha. You aren't going to use this to make me hate you. I'm not leaving. Even if you are acting like a callous asshole, even if you are sleeping with everything that walks past you, even if you think you are beyond saving. I'm. Not. Leaving." She hissed, now just as angry as she was hurt. "You're hurting yourself just as much as you are hurting me by talking like that. So why don't you avoid being disgusting on purpose from now on and drive us back to your house."

He didn't really have a whole lot of things he could say to that so he started to drive again in silence. Again he was torn in his feelings about Kagome; he couldn't even decide if he was thankful she was still staying or pissed off that she was still cock blocking him

He pulled into the driveway and Kagome quietly wiped her face free of tears and makeup in the mirror before she took a deep breath and grabbed her bags, uncaring or oblivious that he was watching her.

"Kagome," he started as he followed her up to the front door.

She didn't break her stride, "I wonder what your mom settled on for dinner, I'm going to pray it was the lasagna; she makes the best lasagna in the world."

He cursed under his breath and followed her inside his house.

His mom was tying her hair up in a ponytail while she jogged down the stairs. She grinned as she finished and stopped next to them; Inuyasha watched her smile dull as she took in Kagome's face. She knew something was wrong. How she could tell that he wasn't sure but he saw the knowledge in her eyes.

"Kagome! This is lovely; I had no idea we would be seeing you for dinner," she pulled the girl into a hug. "Luckily I made lasagna! That is your favorite if I remember correctly?"

Kagome nodded quietly and smiled but Inuyasha could see the tears brimming her eyes again.

His mother did too, she gently wiped the tears from the edge of Kagome's eyes with delicate thumbs, "Well granted I am a marvelous chef but I don't believe it's worth crying over." She chuckled and Kagome couldn't help but laugh a little too. She wrapped an arm around the girl and started steering her to the kitchen, "I don't suppose I could talk you into helping me with the salad could I?"

Kagome nodded and they continued to walk with his mothers arm around Kagome's shoulders despite the fact that Kagome was a few inches taller than her. Just before they turned the corner his mother shot him a knowing glare and Inuyasha ducked his head.

"Take Kagome's things up to your room, she can stay up there for the night while you take the couch. That seems fair since she is your guest," the woman said softly but Inuyasha didn't miss the edge of steel in her tone, she was pissed.

He nodded. He wouldn't have argued with her even if he had wanted to.

The two women disappeared from sight and Inuyasha's father slipped out of the bathroom with a sigh and a chuckle, "I know that tone of voice. Your mother is going to make someone suffer tonight."

Inuyasha grunted his agreement.

"Looks like you drew the short straw, this may be a little mean but I am so glad it wasn't me. Last time she growled at me like that I had to sleep on the couch for three nights," the older man laughed and grabbed the remote control off the coffee table. "Just give her some time to cool down before you try to talk to her and DEFINITELY don't defend yourself in any way, shape, or form."

Like he had any right to defend himself, Inuyasha thought as he grabbed his and Kagome's bags and jogged up the stairs. He showered and stayed in his room until his mother yelled that dinner was ready.

"Shall we discuss what my bonehead of a son has done now?" Inuyasha's mother asked softly as she and the girl reached the kitchen.

Kagome shook her head, "No, I'm just…overreacting. It was my fault anyway."

The woman handed Kagome the lettuce, tomatoes, croutons, and salad dressing, "How about you tell me and let me be the judge of that. I've known you for years and every time I have seen you cry you have had a good reason for it."

Kagome started to pour all the ingredients into a large bowl as she watched Inuyasha's mother check on the lasagna in the oven, "I haven't ever had sex with Inuyasha." Inuyasha's mother had been just like a mother to her since she had been in junior high; she was only vaguely uncomfortable talking about sex with the woman. "Even though that's what it looked like today. We had never even kissed before that."

She paused a moment before shutting the oven door, "Ok. Is that why you are upset?"

Kagome shook her head as she mixed the salad and sprinkled dressing over it all, "Since the whole demon thing he has been…uh…sleeping with a lot of other girls."

The woman nodded, she had known that much would happen. She had also guessed Kagome, who had been by her son's side for almost a decade, wouldn't take it well.

"I was jealous, even though I shouldn't be…and I was hurt. He kept saying things like he had to; it was either that or hurt…someone else. I know he has changed but I don't believe that that is an ok excuse to sleep with every girl that walks past him and smiles at him. He may be different… but he does have some control… so I sort of screwed myself over and told him I was going to follow him around constantly after that… We went to the gym today and some girl came up and started being slutty, and it turns out he had already had sex with her…and there were a few other things…but that is why I am upset."

After stirring the potatoes the woman turned to look at her, "I am in no way defending Inuyasha whoring around…but not having sex isn't an option for him. I understand everything you are feeling and as his mother I find it hard just to watch it all, like I did with Sesshomaru, but there isn't a whole lot I can do. If I could lock him in his room until the phase passed I would."

Kagome nodded, "It really was my fault. I insisted on being there with him; I should have been more prepared to see the realistic side of it. I just…he didn't even know her name. How could he do such important things with people who don't matter to him?" She was crying again and she hated it.

"Boys aren't like girls, honey, they just don't think the same way as we do. Sex generally comes before love for them and they damn sure don't put as much emphasis on the importance of sex alone. It's just fun for them. And Inuyasha is in an even more primal and pleasure-seeking state of mind right now than other human boys at his age," the woman pulled Kagome into a hug and held her. It broke her heart to see the young girl so upset and hurt over her son's actions; there were so many things she would change if she had the chance. "I don't know if you are still thinking of Inuyasha as strictly a friend but I want you to know that if you do intend to keep him away from other girls you are going to have to give him an alternative. It truly bothers me to say things like that…but he isn't going to get better for a while Kagome and he won't ever go back to the same Inuyasha he was before. So unless you plan on dating him you need to back off and try not to let how he acts bother you. I'm not telling you to go sacrifice yourself to my son's desires…I'm just saying that maybe if you don't end up dating, in time you will get used to the other girls."

Kagome wanted to cry harder; she had offered Inuyasha an alternative and every time she did he threw it back in her face.

The woman lifted the hem of her apron so she could wipe Kagome's cheeks before giving each one a delicate kiss, "Go get cleaned up in the bathroom, dinner is ready and the boys will be in here in a few minutes."

Kagome nodded and went to go try and collect herself in the bathroom.

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he walked down the stairs and headed for the dinner table. His body was tired but nowhere near tired enough. The raging hard on he had tucked under the waistband of his pants was a testament to that.

He walked into the kitchen to find his mother spreading out the plates and Sesshomaru already sitting in his seat with his fork in one hand. Kagome walked back into the room and Inuyasha felt himself take a step towards her before he realized what had done and took back that little bit of control she had made him lose. She smelled fucking amazing and he was going crazy from it.

"Save it for _after _dinner, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru grumbled and mumbled his thanks to their mom when she loaded up his plate for him.

Inuyasha managed to hold back the snarl so that all that escaped was a low growl. Kagome looked at him nervously and then sat down in the chair next to the place he always sat, just like she always had. He slowly moved over and sat down next to her, unable to stop the clenching and unclenching of his hands as he fought the desire to drag her from the room.

"Oh, that looks great honey!" his dad said and kissed his mother's cheek before he sat down and took the plate she had made for him.

His mother gave her husband a little grin before going back to her task and sitting a plate down in front of Inuyasha.

"So how was the gym?" his dad asked around his mouthful of food.

Inuyasha saw Kagome tense out of the corner of his eye and he suddenly felt the urge to growl at his father, "Ok, I guess." Like the three male demons of the family hadn't all smelled the tears Kagome had been crying or heard snippets of their conversation whenever they had raised their voices.

His mother came to his rescue, "Speaking of the gym, I was thinking of signing us up for one of those family plans. They are cheaper that way and we could all go work out together if we wanted to!"

Sesshomaru groaned and Inuyasha's dad raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not entirely sure I like the idea of my woman prancing around all sweaty and sexy in those tight clothes in front of all those other men," the older man grumbled, "I'd hate to have to kill another human over you."

"Another?" Kagome mumbled to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha couldn't help but give a small smile at Kagome's horrified expression, "He is full of shit."

"Dear, don't talk about your father that way… at least not when he is within earshot," their mother smiled serenely as she sat down and started on her own plate.

Sesshomaru snorted at that and their father sent the demon a mock glare.

"Don't think either one of you two are too big for a spanking. I may not bend you over my knee but I can definitely find another way to kick your asses," the male mumbled darkly.

"Honey, please don't cuss at the dinner table," their mother placidly added again.

Kagome smiled at the families antics, at least until she looked up and found Sesshomaru's eyes lingering on her. She gave him a nervous questioning look.

"So, Kagome, I hear you like to spend your free time in the boys bathroom now," Sesshomaru said softly.

Kagome felt Inuyasha suddenly grow still beside her.

Sesshomaru grinned, "That's _really_ classy! I mean, if I had known that when I went through the transition? We could have totally-"

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha suddenly was on top of his brother in the floor on the other side of the table. She hadn't even seen him move.

"Boys!" their mother scolded as the two thrashed and a chair went skidding across the floor before falling on its side. Someone's foot got caught on the table cloth and all the dishes on Sesshomaru's side of the table plummeted to the floor food and all.

"I've got it," the older male said before he started to push the two apart. He caught a fist to the chin and snarled before grabbing them both by the forehead and shoving them apart. "Take this shit outside!"

The two boys glared at each other a second before they both left the room and silently headed for the backyard.

"Honey, are you ok?" Kagome watched the woman run over to her husband to investigate his chin.

He grinned, "I have had a lot worse if you recall."

She rolled her eyes and turned to clean up the plates that had been knocked into the floor during the struggle. After grabbing a broom and dust pan she started sweeping up the wasted food and broken glass.

"I'm going to go outside and make sure they don't kill each other," Inuyasha's father said cheerfully. Kagome's eyes widened even further and she quickly followed him out of the house.

They found Inuyasha and Sesshomaru again on the ground struggling to gain dominance over the other. But it seemed just when one of them managed to get atop the other and land a few good blows, the one on the bottom would find a way to trade their positions. The sounds of dull thuds, grunting, growling, and scraping filled the air.

Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha took a solid hit to the jaw and fell back on the ground in a daze a second before shaking out of it and punching his brother, who was sitting on top of him, in the side. Sesshomaru grunted and wheezed and Inuyasha took advantage of the other demons pause and switched their positions.

"Why aren't you stopping them?" she asked when she saw blood start to gush from Sesshomaru's nose.

Their father gave her a calm smile, "A few reasons. One, they tend to do this occasionally and it's only after these sessions that the two of them ever really get along for a while. Two, Sesshomaru knew what he was doing when he mouthed off. And three, Inuyasha needed to blow off a lot of steam or risk losing control."

She nodded and thought about his words while the two rolled, punched, shoved, elbowed, and even occasionally clawed at each other for another ten minutes. The reasons behind letting the mayhem continue made sense but that didn't mean she enjoyed watching it.

Just when she had decided she couldn't take anymore the two demons fell apart and failed to get back up to start the fight again; Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both sprawled on their backs on the grass, chests heaving.

Inuyasha turned his head to the side and, to Kagome's horror, spit out blood.

Sesshomaru grinned cockily but at the same time reached up to touch his tender, bleeding nose.

Kagome noted the various scratches and bruises that coated both demons and the grins that she caught creeping back across their lips.

"Almost beat your ass," Inuyasha wheezed.

Sesshomaru grunted a laugh, "You didn't stand a chase."

Inuyasha grinned at the sky, "Lying is sin big brother."

"Fuck off," Sesshomaru hissed.

This time Inuyasha laughed before wincing and clutching his side, "That was almost better than sex."

Sesshomaru grimaced, "Queer."

"Pussy," Inuyasha offered back.

"Jerk off," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Asshole," Inuyasha quipped.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to say something to their dad only to realize he had gone back into the house at some point.

"I bet you can't even get up," Sesshomaru taunted as he cringed and tried to sit up.

"I bet I can beat your bruised ass into the house," Inuyasha growled.

The two both struggled to their feet and forced their bodies into a brisk walk into the house while weakly pushing at each other. Sesshomaru managed to push Inuyasha over just before he himself tripped and fell face first onto the porch next to his little brother.

"I win."

Inuyasha snorted at his brother, "How can you win when you're kissing the pavement?"

"It takes a certain finesse. You have to be born with it and you, my brother, were not. I inherited all the family finesse."

The two coughed and laughed together for a moment.

"Should I go get you guys some water…or Tylenol…or wheelchairs?" Kagome asked, disturbed by their 'normal' behavior.

"Might need to get that bitch a wheelchair," Inuyasha grunted.

"Might need to get that faggot a cast or two, because I'm going to break his legs," Sesshomaru said happily.

"I'm going inside," Kagome mumbled and left the two demons still bleeding and panting outside on the ground.

The two bazaar boys' mother smiled when she came in, "How bad are they? They lasted longer than usual tonight."

"That's because Inuyasha can actually hold his own with the transition riding him," her husband said as he walked past them and carried a plate of leftovers into the living room to eat on the couch.

Kagome sighed, "They both look terrible."

"Speak for yourself," Inuyasha licked his busted lip and said from behind her as he walked into the room while bracing his weight against the wall. "I look like a stone cold fox."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at her, "And I look like a sex god. Clearly you are confused Higurashi." The skin around his left eye was already turning blue and starting to swell. "I call the first shower!" he suddenly announced.

Inuyasha cursed and headed for the living room while his older brother started for the stairs.

"Stay off the furniture, honey, blood stains are hard to get out of fabric!" their mother said with a smile as she put the finishing touches on the dining room she had just returned back to normal.

"This is insane," Kagome mumbled, "I'm going to go do homework or something."

Kagome had gone upstairs after that; still reeling from the sight of seeing both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru so banged up. She had never actually seen a real fight before and she suddenly found herself praying she never saw another brotherly one either. She had just managed finish all her math homework when Inuyasha staggered in the open door to his room.

She looked up at him from where she was perched on his bed and instantly felt her heart's rhythm pick up speed.

"Just grabbing some clothes to change into," his voice had almost completely lost that breathy quality that it had taken up after the fight and was back to its usual deep tone.

Kagome nodded and tried to pretend she wasn't watching him move as he slowly dug through his dresser drawers.

"I can't find my fucking pajama bottoms," he grumbled more to himself than to her.

She was grateful for the excuse to talk to him, "Where did you leave them last?"

He shrugged and shuffled around the room kicking over the various piles of clothes on his floor. "Somewhere down here."

"Are they clean?" she asked only mildly disturbed by the boy's hygiene habits.

"For the most part," he said and continued to search.

Kagome nodded, "Check under the bed, I'm sure half your closet is down there."

He looked dubiously at the floor and touched his side, "I think I'll just wear some old boxers that aren't too dirty."

She realized he didn't want to kneel because he was still sore and she got up and knelt down in the floor, "Here, I'll do it."

"No," he growled only to suddenly grow silent behind her.

Kagome looked up from her seat on the floor and felt her eyes widen at the hungry look her friend was now wearing. She was so thankful she had actually sat in the floor instead of bending over at the waist in front of him. "Inuyasha?"

He cleared his throat and started to back away, "Forget the pants."

He was out of the room before she could say another word.

Kagome didn't see him again before she turned off the lights and went to bed. It upset her to think that he was avoiding her in his own home, after they had fallen asleep together many a night beside each other on this bed, but as long as he wasn't out roaming the town she guessed she could cope.

She rolled over in the bed trying to get comfortable while ignoring the scent of Inuyasha all over the pillow underneath her and ended up with her eyes rested on the shut door. She had debated on locking it, just because she was a little scared of the repercussions, but in the end had decided that if he really wanted in a lock wasn't going to stop him and neither was she. She tried to relax and sleep but each time she shut her eyes she was haunted by imagines of Inuyasha surrounded by naked girls and brutally pumping away between the legs of one of them.

The taste of blood told her she had bitten her lip just a little too hard and she took a couple of deep breaths. She was just being silly. She rolled over again and wrapped her arms around the other pillow on his full sized bed.

Had he ever slept with someone here? Right where she was laying now? Bile rose in her throat and she had to will the urge to puke away. She was just…being…silly.

Inuyasha had awoken for the third time that night in just as many hours and much to his dismay, every time he woke up he found it just a little bit harder to force himself to remain on the couch and not climb the stairs to his room, his bed, and his woman. God her body had probably even picked up the scent of him from his sheets. Granted the scent wasn't anywhere near as permanent as it would have been, say from sex, but it still pleased him that she carried his scent.

He slid off the couch, rationalizing that he was just going to check on her and make sure she was ok. Pretending that he wasn't as hard as granite, he silently climbed the stairs; each new step made his heart pound a little faster. Inuyasha cussed every word in the book silently as he paused at the top of the stairs and tried to take back some of his control.

A low whimper coming from his room made his heart and his dick jump. He didn't remember any of the steps between the top of the staircase and his bedroom door but he must of taken them because he was suddenly standing there looking over at where she was tossing and turning on the bed.

"Inuyasha…please…" she mumbled and he fought the urge not to pounce on her.

"Please…" she was begging.

He walked over to the edge of the bed and resisted the urge to touch her.

She sobbed, "Please don't…don't do this…"

Inuyasha staggered like he had been hit. Suddenly all the hints he had ignored began to add up. She didn't smell of desire, only fear and pain. He could see a wet shine of tears on her cheeks. Kagome wasn't dreaming of the two of them having sex, like he had so many times, she was dreaming of him raping her.

"No…" she whispered. "No!" her voice was louder now, and clear, as if she were wide awake and speaking to him.

He hadn't thought it possible but his dick was suddenly the very opposite of hard. He probably couldn't get an erection if he walked downstairs and found a girl naked and bent over the couch waiting for him. Kagome was terrified. She was scared…of him.

On silent feet he ran to the bathroom and fell in front of the toilet just in time to puke up the remnants of his dinner. He was never having sex again, ever. He gagged again and clutched at the toilet seat. Kagome…he had to get away from her, had to keep her safe. He wouldn't let his presence be the cause of such torture for her. Another wave of nausea hit him but he had little left to vomit. An image popped into his mind of him on top of Kagome, sliding inside her while she screamed and thrashed, proved his assumption wrong; he still had plenty left to throw up.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how long he lay there, hugging the toilet like it was a lifeline, before the nausea finally left him and he could go back to the couch. He walked out into the hall and ran into his father.

His dad looked down at him with worried eyes, "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha shook his head and looked everywhere but at his dad's eyes. Hell, the man would probably be ashamed of him; God knew he was ashamed of himself.

His father's hands came up to clasp his shoulders, "It won't be like this forever. This night…won't last forever. Do what you have to do to get away from Kagome tomorrow before the two of you end up destroying each other."

He nodded silently; he had decided on the same thing minutes ago.

Kagome ate her cereal silently on the couch while Inuyasha got ready for school. Upon seeing him she had decided that he had slept just as great as she had; the dark circles under their eyes were almost matching shades, though he did seem a little paler.

He came down the stair stairs and pulled a red beanie on over his ears, "Are you ready to go?"

"Don't you want to eat?" she asked softly.

His hand went to his stomach before he shook his head, "Nah, I'm good."

"Your mom said…" she started only to stop when she saw the look in his eyes. Something had happened to her hanyou. His expression was cold, and distant, and determined, and filled with anger. He didn't even look like the same person. How could she have lost him over night?

"Let's go," he said and headed for the door, like he just assumed she would follow.

Kagome hurried to take her bowl to the kitchen and pour some water in it before running out and climbing in the already started car.

They had driven half the way in silence before she could hold it anymore, "What's wrong with you? Why are you upset?"

Inuyasha looked over at her for a second before looking back at the road. How could she look so beautiful even when she was exhausted from running from him all night in her sleep? "Nothing. I have nothing to be upset about. We have had what, ten years of good times? Neither one of us have anything to be upset about. You were the best best friend a guy could ask for."

She swallowed nervously and felt her heart kick up in fear the more he spoke. This sounded…like a goodbye speech. "And you were more than I could ask for…you still are."

He nodded, he was indeed more. More than she wanted. More than she needed. Shit, more than any beautiful and good girl should be forced to handle. "You know I love you right?" He forced his words to come out almost light, like he was just a guy teasing his friend, not some demon painfully in love with the perfect human girl he was about to destroy.

Kagome felt a tear slide down her cheek as he parked the car, "Inuyasha…please….don't."

She saw him jerk like she had hit him.

"I won't…ever… I swear," he said through clenched teeth. "Let's go."

She followed him inside and to class where he sat and pretended to listen. His body had fallen back into the routine but she could still see that hollow look in his eyes. Miroku and Sango noticed it too. In the hallway they ran into them and had started joking like always, and Inuyasha had just endured it. He didn't act happy or unhappy standing there, just empty.

By lunchtime Kagome's stomach was in so many knots it hurt to move. She sat down at the table with Sango while Miroku and Inuyasha waited in the lunch line.

"What is going on?" she whispered.

Kagome shook her head, "I'm terrified. He is going to do something…he's going to rip me apart…I can feel it. His eyes aren't Inuyasha's anymore…What if he is gone forever?" She choked back a sob, "He gave me some sort of goodbye speech this morning, Sango. What the fuck could that mean?"

Sango stared at Kagome wide eyed. "I…I don't know. Do you think he is planning on leaving town or something?"

After a moment of thought Kagome shook her head, "He wouldn't act like this if he was. He would play normal so I would relax and he could slip away when I wasn't paying attention. This is…intentional."

Inuyasha and Miroku sat down. Miroku gave them both a nod; looking more serious than either one of them had seen him in a long time.

Inuyasha went straight to eating, ignoring the twisting in his stomach. He needed to eat something even if he had to force himself. He knew Kagome was upset and the feeling seemed to be spreading to Sango and Miroku like a disease, but Inuyasha knew that none of them hurt as bad as he did. It wasn't too late to back out of this…

Kikyou walked up and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hi there big guy, how are you?"

Inuyasha looked up at her like there was no one else at the table, "Better now that you're here."

She giggled and leaned down to give him a full kiss on the mouth, he didn't even try to stop her tongue from finding its way between his lips.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sango asked in a growl but she looked more panicked than angry.

"Him," Kikyou said as she slowly pulled away from him and smugly wiped the lipstick off his lips that she had left there.

"Well too fucking bad," Sango growled.

"Is it?" Kikyou asked and tugged on his shirt. Inuyasha stood up.

Miroku blinked, "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha ignored him and looked at Kagome, "Don't follow me. Please." He turned and walked with Kikyou out of the lunchroom.

Miroku and Sango turned to find Kagome throwing her bag over her shoulder and getting up to leave.

"Don't go Kagome, he isn't even doing this for himself. It's for you. Don't you see that?" Sango asked and grabbed her friend's jacket.

Kagome wiggled free, "Yeah, I see it." She left the lunchroom and moved down the hall fast enough to see Inuyasha and Kikyou slip into one of the bathrooms. She walked the rest of the way without hurrying, attempting to brace herself.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome as she walked in the restroom.

Kikyou sighed as she glared at the intruder, "I told you she would come; I knew we should have locked the door."

"He wanted me here. Didn't you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly and put her bag on the ground.

"Honestly? No. But I figured you would come anyway," he said and tugged Kikyou's shirt over her head.

Kikyou's eyes widened as Kagome sat down on the floor and he undid her bra, "We are going to let her watch?"

Inuyasha gave her a cold smile, "You know you like it. You want her to see it and know that she lost to you. You're probably wet already."

If she hadn't been she damn sure would be now. Kikyou glanced over at Kagome and couldn't help but smile a little. Inuyasha's mouth found one of her nipples and the smile was gone, replaced by desire and smug satisfaction.

Kagome clenched her jaw. He wouldn't force her to watch the whole thing…she just had to outlast him… His hand moved under Kikyou's skirt and she heard the fabric of the girl's panties rip. She felt a fissure begin to crack her heart from bottom to top. His hand didn't come out from under the skirt and Kikyou threw back her head and moaned.

"Another…finger…" Kikyou groaned and then bit her lip as he did as he was told.

Inuyasha hated that he had a hard on. Kagome had killed his instincts last night but they were back with a vengeance now and the demon in him demanded this.

"Kagome, do you by chance have a condom?" Kikyou said huskily.

Inuyasha wanted to smack her but instead he added a third finger and pressed down on her clit roughly with his thumb, "I don't need one."

Kikyou started to laugh but whimpered instead. "I like it…better…without one…anyway…"

He nodded and leaned down and pressed his face into her neck so that he couldn't see Kagome out of the corner of his eyes anymore. He kissed and nibbled her skin and she continued to writhe on the counter in front of him while his hand worked its magic.

Kagome couldn't hold back the tears anymore; she'd be lucky if she could hold back her breakfast. Kikyou's legs suddenly clamped on his hand and her body shivered before relaxing again. He looked at her then and Kagome wanted to scream at him. Instead she watched helplessly as he brought the fingers up to his mouth and licked them. Her stomach heaved but she kept it quiet.

"Aren't going to take off your pants?" she asked through the tears that all three of them could see on her face and hear in her voice.

Inuyasha shook his head, "This is a quickie Kagome, pants stay on, dick goes through the boxers and the zipper. Plus, I've discovered that I like fucking with clothes on, there's just something sexy about a girl with her skirt pushed up over her waist." He pushed Kikyou's skirt high up on her hips and Kagome thanked God that she was observing from the side instead of the front; she really didn't want to ever see Kikyou's vagina.

Kikyou grinned, "You want me to blow you first? You look like you could go twice."

He glanced at Kagome and nodded.

They both watched Kikyou slide off the counter into the floor, wearing nothing but her skirt and her shoes, and start unzipping Inuyasha's pants. His cock came into view and then disappeared again from it when it sank between Kikyou's lips.

Inuyasha didn't try and fight back the moan; his mind may be panicked, his heart may be already completely ripped to shreds, but the rest of his body was damn happy to have the girl on her knees. He sank a hand into her hair and clenched it into a fist, pulling it tight and making her hum happily against his dick. Now he forced his eyes up to meet Kagome's.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks but jaw remained clenched. She kept silent. The only thing that showed how much damage he had already done were her eyes. They had gone almost glassy and had started to look hollow; like she had nothing inside.

Kikyou sucked him harder and he clenched his teeth, "Just get up and leave, Kagome."

She raised her gaze from the level his hips to the level of his eyes and let it rest there.

He squeezed his hands into tighter fists and pulled Kikyou's hair a bit harder; she seemed anything but upset.

"I love you too," Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha stared at her in amazement as she forced pain from her eyes and looked at him like he was the nicest guy in the world. Like he had asked her to marry him on Christmas day and made all of her dreams come true. He felt so…dirty. He had dragged them both into this bathroom and into hell and it seemed like it was all for nothing, because she clearly wasn't leaving.

He couldn't have sex in front of her. The fingering had been hard enough and the blow job had really been pushing it…he couldn't, wouldn't…have sex in front of her. He pulled away from Kikyou and ignored the rush of cold air against his wet skin and the soft 'pop' noise that signaled him sliding out from between her lips. He was such a fucking asshole.

"Get out," he said and gave them both his back so that he could put his dick back in his pants and try get control of the waves of anger and self hatred that were starting to swallow him. "Get the fuck out, both of you!"

"But…" Kikyou said and then squeaked when he slammed his fist into the wall and broke the tile. The school was going to be sending him a bill if they ever found out who was busting up their bathrooms.

He heard shuffling and footsteps, then the door swing open and shut. He hit the wall again and again until his fist was just as busted as the wall and they were both smeared with his blood.

"Stop that," Kagome said as she walked over to him.

He whirled on her, genuinely surprised that she hadn't fled with Kikyou.

She wetted some paper towels at the sink and then walked over and took his hand. He ignored how good the cool paper felt on his busted knuckles and tried to decide what the rest of him was feeling: gratitude, shame, love, hate, so much anger and disgust.

She dabbed the rough paper against his skin and cleaned up all the blood, "I think I have some band aids in my locker."

He slid to his knees on the floor and looked up at her, "What is wrong with you?"

She shook her head like she didn't know either, "I think I care too much."

"Why aren't you yelling, and screaming, and throwing shit, or fucking hitting me?" he whispered.

"There will always be time for that later," she said quietly, feeling completely numb at this point.

He looked up at her and felt a tear slid down his cheek; he was already disgusted with himself, why not add stupid embarrassing tears to the mix? "Why don't you hate me?"

She knelt to the floor and wrapped her arms around him, "I wouldn't have hated you even if you had had sex with the all the girls in the school one by one in front of me. I do love you, I wasn't making that up."

He resisted the urge to pull her closer against him, "This isn't going to go away just because we both want it to."

She nodded, "We will come up with something, think of a solution that your parents haven't tried yet."

He gently cupped the back of her head with his hand and hesitantly pulled her into a hug, "Whatever you say, Kagome." He didn't believe it would work, he didn't believe anything would work.

She closed the distance between them and hugged him more firmly, telling him with her body that she wasn't leaving.

The bathroom door swung open and Kagome was horrified to see the history teacher walk in.

"Won't ever happen again, huh?" he said as he glared at them.


	5. It was always inevitable

**Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome had tried to explain themselves this time. Though their clothes were still in place and they had only been hugging when the teacher had walked in, the man seemed to already be convinced of their guilt.**

** They both waited silently for Inuyasha's parents to get done talking to the principle, knowing that something had changed between them.**

** 'We are both ok. Got caught hugging in the bathroom and are getting sent home' Kagome texted Sango, knowing her friend was probably freaking out by now.**

** Inuyasha's father came out of the office first and gave his son a confused look.**

** Inuyasha knew the older demon could smell the arousal of some other female all over him, but not Kagome's…and yet she had been the one found in his arms.**

** "Are you coming back over to our house tonight?" his mother asked Kagome with a pained smile, she had always thought of the girl as her own daughter; it hurt her to see her two babies in such obvious mind-numbing pain. **

** Kagome looked at Inuyasha and though tried to keep his face blank she saw a glimpse of something akin to fear pass over it before he forced it away. **

** "Yes?" she said softly, still watching her friend, "if that's not too much of a trouble."**

** The woman nodded and tried to smile reassuringly, "Of course not, what do you want for dinner?"**

** Hours later Kagome shut the door behind her to Inuyasha's room and looked over at her friend where he was sitting on the edge of his bed.**

** "Leave the door open, Kagome," he said softly.**

** She shook her head, "I trust you and I don't want your dad or your brother hearing us talk and then tease you for not being all slutty like they were."**

** He was probably going to get teased anyway for one reason or another but that wasn't the part of her statement that worried him. "Kagome, it doesn't matter how mean or upsetting what you think you have to say is, I don't care-I deserve it, but don't ever lie to me again."**

** "I'm not going to be mean or upsetting; I thought we were going to try to come up with a plan to help you. And why do you think I'm lying to you?" she asked with a confused expression from where she stood. "I do trust you, I have all along." He suddenly looked like he wanted to hit something, or vomit, but she watched him take a few deep breaths and clench his hands into fists instead. **

** "It's ok to be scared, fuck I know I am," he said and looked at her. It made his chest ache that she felt like she had to lie about this, the sounds of her crying in her sleep were still ringing in his ears.**

** She shook her head and walked over to him, "I'm not scared. I'm not. Please tell me why you keep saying that? Do you want me to be scared? Is this just another tactic to get me to leave?"**

** "No," he growled. "I'm done with that shit. You want to be here when it all falls apart, fine, you've earned the right. But that doesn't mean you aren't terrified of what's going to happen to you."**

** Kagome sighed and sat down on the bed next to him, "I thought demons could smell things like fear."**

** "We can," he grumbled before pausing to actually think about what she had said. She wasn't lying…her body wasn't giving off a single trace of fear. "I don't understand," he said softly.**

** "I don't either," she mumbled and started to get up, "I think I'm going to go change into my pajamas."**

** He caught her before she could step away from the bed, "Last night you were dreaming that I raped you." His tone reflected how much that bothered him and made it almost an accusation. "I came up here to…that's not the point, the point is I came up here and you were talking in your sleep. I heard you say my name and my first thought was you were having some sort of X rated dream and enjoying it. You kept saying my name and then you said 'please'…" He let go of her like it hurt to touch her. "Then you said 'stop' and 'no' and I realized you weren't begging me to keep going, you were begging me to leave you alone. I could smell your tears then." **

** She watched him clench his jaw and look down at the floor; it hurt her to see how upset he was over this. **

** Inuyasha felt her hand barely touch his shoulder and he looked up into her face. She was blushing, probably embarrassed that he knew about the dream… He ignored the aching in his chest and looked back down at the dainty little pink flats she had on her feet. **

** Kagome chewed her lip and knelt down in front of him so he couldn't avoid her gaze. **

** "Inuyasha I have never worried that you would rape me, not even when you pounced on me in my basement after the movie. Even then I trusted you. I was scared that night but only because you seemed so upset and confused." She rested her forehead on one of his knees. "I've never dreamed about you…raping me."**

** He caught the scent of tears before he heard them in her voice or saw them in her face. Why was she crying? What the hell was going on?**

** "Last night, I dreamt a lot of things…I kept waking up…but they all had pretty much the same theme. You would smile at me and then you would leave me. Girls with beautiful bodies and faces that I couldn't recognize kept walking up and…touching you. You just let them…right in front of me. I kept crying and begging you to stop, to come back…" she sobbed softly as the emotions of the day caught up with her again. "You touched them and you kept looking at me like you didn't even recognize me!"**

** Inuyasha stared down in horror at where she was hugging his leg. She had had nightmares all night about him leaving her and screwing other women in front of her and then the next day he had forced her to live that nightmare… **

** "I hated today. All day I knew something was coming. I wish we had never left the house…or that you had just woke me up last night and held me instead of assuming the worst. I wish that you had just told me. Fuck, I would have been happy if we had gotten into a car accident on the way there and both ended up in the hospital. I would have rather broken every bone in my body this morning than to have had to watch you touch her like that."**

** The pain in her voice shamed him. He had thought he couldn't be any more disgusted with himself earlier today…and yet he had just found a new all-time low. **

** "I hate her Inuyasha. I can't undo what I saw but I can still wish she was dead." She sobbed, "I've never wished this kind of pain on anyone before. I'm so mad that she did this to you. Any other year you would have laughed in her face and walked away…but she managed to catch you when you were at your weakest… I know you're not perfect Inuyasha but I also know that you wouldn't have ever chosen that for yourself, and all I did was sit in the fucking floor and watch."**

** Inuyasha wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her until all her pain was gone but he was afraid to touch her, afraid of hearing the rejection she would give him after the day he had put her through.**

** "I hated today, I hate her, I hate that I saw any of it…but I don't hate you. I don't even blame you! I'm so mad at you but I just can't seem to yell at you or hurt you or leave. There are so many things I could say to hurt you…I know you feel guilty already and I know what you think about yourself and it would be so easy to whisper all the things you are terrified of hearing into your ear and hurt you as bad as you have hurt me. But I **_**can't**_**. I don't want you unhappy, I never did. All I wanted was for you to stop going to complete strangers for something so important, that you could have just asked your best friend for! Please…"**

** He couldn't hold back any longer. He slid to the floor in front of her and pulled her into his lap where he could kiss the tears running down her cheeks and hug her against him. "I'm so sorry. You'll never understand how much I'm sorry." His voice was rough with emotion and had to swallow to force back the tears; he had already cried on her once today, now it was her turn to hurt. He deserved to watch and to feel like the worst person in the world though every second of it.**

** She clutched his shirt like it was the only thing grounding her to the planet, "Please…don't do this ever again. I can't…deal with it; it hurts too much. I can't watch…" She cried harder while he held her tightly against him, "I'm sorry…I'm not strong enough…I can't ever…"**

** "Stop," he said softly; she was crying so hard that she was having trouble catching breaths betweens the sobs. "Just stop. I don't care what happens…I won't…hurt you again."**

** She heard him but she ached too much to stop. She kept crying against him, sobbing too hard to even think about talking. She ached too much to be able to focus her thoughts into some understandable sentence. It hurt so bad…all she wanted to do was scream. The pain she had managed to hold in all day had finally overwhelmed her.**

** "I'll do whatever it takes," he whispered. "You may end up having to chain me down in your basement but I'll do it. Just please…stop…"**

** Kagome tried to slow the crying but the tears seemed unending. **

** He tugged her head away from his chest and wiped her cheeks only to have more tears slide down them and wet them again. He pulled up the hem of his shirt and wiped each eye again; her face was red and blotchy from the tears but he still thought she was the most beautiful female he had ever laid eyes on. He kissed each of her eyelids and ignored the taste of her tears. Her eyes were clamped shut and her brows draw together in pain like she was seeing it all over again in her head.**

** Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers gently and muffled the sobs coming out of her mouth. He sprinkled little kisses all around her mouth, not knowing how to help but feeling too much of her pain to continue to sit and do nothing. In image of him licking his fingers popped into his mind and he remembered the taste of Kikyou. He fought back the urge to gag and moved his lips away her; it probably made her even sicker to think about it than it did him. **

** He settled for just continuing to hold her tightly against him and to rub soothing circles into her back while she cried all she needed to. **

** It felt like she had cried forever before her eyes finally quit supplying her aching heart with an outlet. The pain was still there, the spirit still trying to cry all the pain away, but her body was too exhausted to continue. Her cheeks were raw, her throat was sore, and her eyelids felt like sandpaper. **

** "I'm sorry," he whispered into the hair on the top of her head. **

** She nodded into his soaking wet t-shirt that she was still clutching. **

** "I won't ever do this to you again," his arms tightened around her. "Why don't you hate me?"**

** "I told you I loved you," she mumbled into his chest. **

** He sighed, "I used to think you were the smartest girl I knew." He was only half teasing her; a smarter person would indeed probably hate him by now. He almost wished she had been that smart.**

** She hit him in the chest none too gently, "Shut up, I'm tired of hearing you talk like that."**

** "Ok," was all he could say. Inuyasha heard someone moving outside his bedroom down and waited for the knock that didn't come. He frowned but didn't move away from the girl lying weakly against him. **

** "Can we watch Harry Potter?" she mumbled against him.**

** He smiled softly at her and then caught a whiff the hot chocolate his mom must have left outside his door; Kagome loved the stuff. He slowly stood and lifted her in his arms.**

** "You want to watch it in here on my computer?" he asked.**

** "Yeah," she said without looking up. **

** He nodded and tried to sit her down on the bed, but her hands clung to him and one of her legs came up to wrap around his waist; dragging him off balance with her weight. He had time to say the first syllable of her name before he was falling and clumsily catching himself on the bed, barely managing not to squish her underneath him. **

** "Kagome?" **

** Her arms released their hold on his shirt and moved to wrap around his neck while her eyes met his, "Please don't leave me."**

** "I'm just going to get the hot chocolate outside the door and the movie," he said, unable to keep from looking down at the way her lips had moved to form the words. He silently prayed she didn't feel the hard on that he had been sporting for nearly twelve hours straight. **

** She shook her head and leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth, "Ever..."**

** He blinked at her in confusion and tried to ignore the way his heart was pounding, "What are you asking me?"**

** Her other leg came up to wrap around his waist and between the two limbs she managed to pull his hips down flush against hers. "Don't ever leave me…" **

** She felt fantastic underneath him, even better than he had imagined. He bit back a groan and the urge to press himself harder against her, "You gotta let me loose, Kagome."**

** Kagome frowned at him and wiggled her hips a bit from side to side; she wasn't sure if she was doing this right but one part of him seemed happy with her efforts, "Why are they better than me?"**

** He couldn't hold back the groan this time, if she wiggled much more like that then his so called control was going out the window, along with his honor, and any sense of guilt for an least a few hours. "You've got it all wrong, they…" he clenched his jaw when she tightened her legs around him for a second, "they were never better than you. You were always too good to…use like that."**

** "That's not how it feels," she whispered. **

** He sighed, "I swear…you're a lot better than they will ever be. Hell, I didn't even see most of them as human beings." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, determined to make her feel better without making himself feel a whole lot more…relieved. "Let me up so I can get your hot chocolate and the movie…and when I get back we can…cuddle like we used to."**

** She frowned up at him, "You've said yourself, things will never go back to how they used be. Please…let me have this."**

** He swallowed and shut his ****eyes**** to pray for just a little more control. Her arms left his neck and he thought he was catching a break, until he felt her hands sliding underneath his shirt up his stomach****. He let out a satisfied sigh but refused to open his eyes. "I thought you loved hot chocolate?" he managed to force out.**

** Kagome watched the emotions war on his face while moving her hands up over his pecs and then back down his lean stomach, "I love you more."**

** He opened his eyes and she let her face reflect how calm and serious she felt about her decision. She tugged his shirt up over his head and he helped her by lifting the weight off his arms one at a time and pulling them out of the shirt. Kagome tossed the shirt on the floor beside his bed and ran her hands up and down his chest again.**

** "I need you to decide what you want, now." Inuyasha forced out, "It's not too late to stop yet."**

** She stopped touching him long enough to wiggle out of her own shirt without releasing her legs from around his hips. "Yeah, it is." **

** Inuyasha couldn't hold back the deep growl that rumbled from his chest when he saw her bare skin and creamy breasts covered only in the tiny piece of fabric that was her bra. The urge to rip the teasing scrap of material off her and feast on her grew stronger with every second. He wanted to hold back for her…**

**Kagome felt her heart begin to beat faster as his pupils dilated to almost completely swallow his iris; she could see the beast in him pacing closer and closer to the surface now. She bit her lip and let her hands slid down to the zipper of his jeans while their gazes remained locked. The rough feel of his jeans on her fingertips made her heart skip a beat of its maddening pace. She slowly moved her hand down to cup his length over his jeans; the thick cloth, however, did little to disguise his impressive size or how hard he was. She squeezed gently and watched his forearms begin tremble and his eyes clench shut, maybe he liked the way she touched him? She squeezed a little harder this time and gasped when he groaned deeply and thrust against her hand. **

**Slowly she gathered up the courage to find the button of his jeans and slide it open. Almost in unison with the button sliding from its little loop his eyes shot open and locked on her. She took a deep shaky breath and slid her hand inside the denim to touch him. Their eyes met again and she watched his hold on his control snap. **

**All at once he had pulled her hand away from him and jerked off the rest of her clothes.**

**"I already regret this," he growled as he kicked his own clothes off and fell on top of her. Kagome opened her mouth to argue but found herself sucking in a deep breath instead as his fingers found her core.**

** "Spread your legs wider," he growled into her neck as he kissed and nibbled the skin there.**

** She blushed but helplessly did as she was ordered; he rewarded her with the slide of a finger between her spread lips. Kagome whimpered softly in wonder as the digit roughly worked in and out of her.**

** The scent of her was overwhelming now and the feeling of her wet heat against his fingers was making him insane. He slid another finger inside her; he knew he was going too fast for her but he also knew that this was the only preparation he could give her before he was inside her, he wouldn't last much longer before he lost control completely. His thumb found her clit and he growled possessively as she cried out and arched helplessly against him in response.**

** "I'm sorry," he panted against her ear before he moved his hands and moved the head of his dick to her entrance.**

** Kagome's eyes widened as she felt a few inches of Inuyasha's length slide inside her; this wasn't so bad. A little uncomfortable, but not terrible. He pushed in further and suddenly she felt the stretch. He was ripping her wide and she was helpless to do anything but dig her nails into his shoulders and cry softly.**

** "Oh fuck," Inuyasha growled as Kagome whimpered below him. He started to pull away but she shook her head and pulled him back with her sharp nails in his skin.**

** "Keep…going…" she mumbled. **

** "Fuck that," he snarled but she pushed her hips hard against him and slid him through the last of her body's resistance until he was seated deep inside her.**

** Kagome panted and tried to get used to the alien feeling of him being inside her.**

** "Tell me you are alright," his voice was softer and Kagome could see a glimpse of her Inuyasha in his expression and hear it in his voice.**

** "I'm ok, you can move now," she whispered back.**

** Inuyasha bit his lip but she settled the issue by reaching her hands up to fist them in his hair and pull his head down so she could kiss him. He groaned into her mouth and started to slowly rock his hips. **

** Kagome couldn't help but watch in wonder as he pulled away from her mouth to pant heavily above her as he bucked against her; he was too tall to keep kissing her comfortably while they were in…in this position. **

**She had never see anything so beautiful; had she not felt so completely raw and sore she would be just as lost in the feeling as he was. **

** She panted with him and ran her hands down the bare chest she had been daydreaming about since tennis in the 10****th**** grade. His eyes opened and she felt her muscles clench around his length in response to the dark gaze locking with her own. She saw a glimpse of worry and guilt, a fair amount of sheer demon aggression, but mostly she saw the raw male hunger. **

** He arched his back and leaned down, brushing his lips against hers with an impossibly light touch as he thrust into her heavily again and again. Kagome felt her cheeks burn at the adorable gesture. She locked her ankles behind him, pulled her hips more tightly against his and clenched those muscles she had discovered.**

** Inuyasha groaned and curled his back even further so that he could lean down and catch one of her nipples with his mouth. **

** Kagome instantly froze and sucked in a breath before she felt his insanely warm tongue rub over her sensitive skin, at which point she abruptly exhaled so heavily it almost made her stomach hurt; her breasts had never been this sensitive before…**

** Sharp teeth raked over the nub and Kagome forgot that she was sore and that his every movement should be hurting. She arched into him and tangled her hands in his long mane of silver hair; she had always wanted to pull on it.**

** The thrusts were coming faster and harder now and Inuyasha had moved one hand down to hold onto her hip to anchor his frenzied thrusts. Kagome's eyes finally decided to stay clenched shut as she felt the tension in her body building.**

** Inuyasha's lips on her neck made her shiver; the scrape of teeth made her moan harder. His pounding was getting harder and she realized that she liked the heavy thudding feeling of his body against hers each time he thrust into her.**

** Suddenly Inuyasha's teeth were embedded in her skin and she was screaming. Her eyes flew open wide and she felt her body buck uncontrollably against him. He growled into her skin but didn't release it as he pressed into her once, twice, three times more before shattering against her. They both shuddered as he pulsed inside her.**

** After a few moments of exhausted silence and frozen bodies Inuyasha pulled his mouth away from her neck and Kagome winced. The ache between her thighs was back with a vengeance and a new stinging at her neck had started up. If she had been given the choice she wouldn't have done a thing differently.**

** "Are you ok?" he whispered in a rough voice as he rolled to the side of her and laid down. **

** Kagome nodded. She was hot and sticky with sweat, her throat was dry, her entire body had started to ache, and she couldn't seem to catch her breath…but she had never felt more content.**

** "Fuck," he growled and reached up to gently touch bleeding and torn skin on her neck, "I'm sorry Kagome."**

** She caught his hand and pulled it to her lips where she could gently kiss his fingertips, "Don't say that; I'm not sorry. I asked you to do it." Her words came out mumbled.**

** "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked softly.**

** Kagome smiled and nodded into his side as she scooted closer to him, "I'm perfect, now relax and let me sleep."**


	6. Adjusting to the aftermath

Inuyasha watched as Kagome slowly fell asleep, her silly content smile still gracing her lips. As the euphoria of his orgasm faded, reality slowly crept back into the forefront of his mind. He had just fucked his best friend…taken her virginity… He glanced down and noted the slight, dark smears of her blood across his still sensitive shaft, it made his chest ache.

Slowly he moved off the bed, being careful not to wake her, and headed to the bathroom. Her blood was suddenly stark in the harsh fluorescent light. He clenched his jaw and cleaned himself off before heading back to her with a warm rag in tow. She looked like an angel sleeping in his bed and the smell of sex still lingering in the air almost made him believe he was in heaven.

As gently as possible he nudged her onto her back and spread her legs. Kagome made a soft noise under her breath but was pliant in his grasp. He lowered the rag between her thighs, to where he had so recently been anchored, and cleansed the area before moving her legs back into place and pulling his blanket over her.

Back in the bathroom he turned on the shower and climbed in as the air started to become thick with steam. He had just had the best sex he had ever experienced in his life and he was miserable; all that struggling and yet he had still ended up screwing up their relationship. He wasn't an idiot, he knew he wouldn't ever again have sex with someone while Kagome was around him, but the idea of going to her every few hours for sex grated on his skin like sandpaper; she was too good to use like that.

He climbed out of the shower a few minutes later still feeling miserable and restless. With a sigh he snuck back into his room to change into some basketball shorts and a tank top before grabbing a pair of tennis shoes and slipping back out. Inuyasha dragged his shoes on in the hallway and then headed down the stairs.

"Most teenage boys in your position would be smiling right now," his dad said softly from his seat at the kitchen table where he was reading his newspaper.

Inuyasha stopped walking but didn't bother to go into the kitchen with his father. Neither did he meet the man's eyes as he shrugged.

The older man looked thoughtful as he turned the page of his newspaper. "It's not as bad as it seems, son" he said softly. When Inuyasha didn't reply he sighed, "Don't get yourself into any trouble while you're out."

Inuyasha nodded and silently headed out for the track.

It was dark and quiet out on the streets, almost peaceful. Almost the opposite of the chaotic state his mind was in. Over and over his mind returned to the question of how he could fix what he had fucked up. Kagome seemed happy enough, but how long would she when he was using her like some whore? The thought sat like a lead weight in his stomach.

He had made it twice around the track before he turned a corner and found a surprise waiting for him under the pavilion.

"What are you doing out here? You could get hurt! It's not safe for you alone," his rushed words came out as more of a growl than he'd intended as he watched Kagome stand up and dust off the back of her shorts.

"I woke up and you were gone, what was I supposed to do? Lay there wide awake and hope you came back eventually?" she asked. He heard the soft tremble in her voice and suddenly realized she looked upset.

He moved towards her and caught each of her shoulders in his hands, "What's wrong with you? Are you ok?

She wiped her eyes quickly before looking up and giving him a weak smile, "When I woke up and you were gone I thought you had left me…like you had made sure I was asleep and then you snuck out to go find…someone else." She laughed at herself and he felt like she had punched him in the gut. "I rushed downstairs because I hoped maybe you were in the kitchen and your dad told me he thought you were probably at the track."

He sighed heavily and jerked her into his arms, "Don't think like that. I told you I wouldn't do that to you again and I meant it. I know it's hard to trust me but I swear I'm not going to be sneaking around behind your back ever again."

"I trust you…to do what you think is right. I know you don't think asking me for help is right Inuyasha. I can see how unhappy it makes you in your eyes." She sighed, "I don't want to be forcing you to have sex with me."

He started to argue with her and realized that she had indeed pushed him into it, he changed tactics, "It's not like I didn't want to have sex with you Kagome; I'm a guy being lead around by his dick and you have been the only female on my mind since I was ten. I just don't like the idea of using you like that. And you can say what you want but I AM using you, just because I have your permission doesn't make it much better."

She frowned, "I love you Inuyasha. How can you not see that it was tearing me apart to watch you with those girls when you could have asked me for help? I WANTED to help you. I still want to help you." She wiggled out of his hold and moved a few feet in the direction of his house. "I'm going to go back to your house…I'll guess I'll see you when you get home."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back, "Are you wanting to go back to sleep?"

"I'm not going to be able to sleep until you come home," she said honestly and he felt his heart skip a beat.

He turned around and kneeled down in front of her, "Get on, Ill carry you back."

She studied him for a moment and the climbed up on his back, "Are you done walking the track?"

"I'm fine. I don't want you walking around alone out here at night."

She nodded into his back and tightened her grip as he stood and started walking them back to the house. Both of them stayed silent the whole walk back, lost in memories of other times that he had carried her, times when they were laughing and having fun.

Kagome started to let go once they reached the front door but Inuyasha didn't relax his hold on her. Like she weighed nothing more than a feather he let go of one of her legs so he could open the door and lock it behind them before reaching down to again hold her thigh against his hip. Still he carried her up the stairs and to his room; it wasn't until they were next to the bed that he gently slid her off of his back and deposited her on the mattress.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she scooted up under the blankets and watched Inuyasha first open up his laptop and then sit it on the chair to his desk.

"You wanted to watch Harry Potter right?" he asked softly as he hit play. The Chamber of Secrets started up.

Kagome couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, I did." She moved forward on the bed so that he would have enough room to climb in between her and the wall. When he settled down with a good foot of space between their bodies she bit her lip but didn't close the distance. Her only consolation was that by the time Ron and his goofy brothers had arrived in their ridiculous flying car to save Harry from his wicked uncle, Inuyasha's eyes had already fallen shut and his breathing deepened.

Kagome sighed slowly as she awoke to Inuyasha's alarm beeping; time for another fun day of high school. She leaned over to hit the thing and shut it up and then relaxed back into the warm cocoon Inuyasha's body had made around hers. He groaned in his sleep and tightened his arms around her while simultaneously pulling her hips back harder against his own.

She sucked in gasp but didn't pull away. Was he awake? After a few moments of tense silence she decided that he was still sleeping, though one part of his body seemed to be at full attention. Instantly as she could think about was what they had done the night before. He had been rough, but not hurtfully so. Granted she felt sore this morning and probably had some bruises where his fingers had grasped her so hard...but it still hadn't been hurtful. Something told her that even if he ever lost all of his control with her he still wouldn't harm her.

She took a fortifying breath, bit her lip, and then pressed back harder against his hardened length. She felt the rumbling growl vibrating against her back before she actually heard the low noise coming from him. With her eyes shut she moved her hips ever so slightly from side to side. His groan deepened and he buried his face in her hair.

It felt good; even better when he started to grind his hips into hers in response. There was so much she wanted to do...so many things she wanted to try with him. A hand snaked its way down the front of her hip and into the shorts she had put on last night before going to the track to look for Inuyasha.

"Oh," she gasped jerkily as his middle finger found her clit and rubbed a circle over it. Her hands were clenched on his forearms, attempting to brace herself as the pleasure increased and his fingers traveled further downwards. A loud groan tickled the back of her neck when his fingers skimmed over her opening and found it wet and frictionless...easy to penetrate. Kagome moaned softly as a skilled finger slid inside her and the heel of his palm pressed roughly against the top of her slit.

Perhaps she had started more than she had intended? She didn't want Inuyasha to worry about raping her in his sleep now too, nor did she want him to worry that she was molesting him in his sleep. After another deep breath she let go of his arm and attempted to slide forward on the bed away from him.

Instantly the rumbling purr he had been making morphed into a deeper and darker growl. Her eyes widened at the sound and she had just enough time scoot another couple of inches forward before his strong hands latched onto her hip with a bruising grip and dragged her, ass first, back into the cradle his body had made for her.

"Inuya-" she sucked in a breath as his hand forcefully followed its earlier path down the front of her shorts and two fingers pressed their way inside her. She cried out softly in surprise and pleasure as the digits heavily pushed against her and then quickly retreated before pressing inside again.

"Oh...God..." she moaned jerkily and helplessly spread her legs wider for his demanding hand. It didn't take her body long to start tensing up and squeezing at the intruding fingers with each new thrust. Her nails dug into her arm and she cried out as his thumb pressed down hard on her clit. She vaguely noticed Inuyasha's body going tense behind her before she was overwhelmed by her own ecstasy.

His hand loosened its hold and attempted to pull back but she kept her death grip on his arm and prevented it. She shivered with each aftershock and refused to say anything to ruin it until the last ripple of pleasure had finished echoing through her.

"Shit...I'm so..." he groaned, his voice coming out rougher than intended.

"If you say sorry, I'm going to hit you," she warned breathily. "I started it Inuyasha, you just accidentally finished it. And it was fantastic, so feel free to do it again whenever you want."

She turned in his arms and his hand slid from its current position between her thighs to rest on her upturned hip. She studied his golden eyes and noted how big the pupils had gotten. "What do you want to do right now?" she asked him softly after he had continued to quietly study her for a few moments.

"I feel like that's a trick question," he said back with a frown.

She shook her head, "It's not. Do you want to...you know? Before class?"

His eyes narrowed, "No."

"Then why are you still hard and...holding my hip like that?" she asked and let her eyes pointedly glance at her hip were his fingers were still squeezing into her. Instantly he let go and scooted back.

"Sorry," he said and started to get up.

She punched him in the arm and sat up quickly so that she could roll onto him and prevent him from getting up. She watched him open his mouth to say something and then stop as soon as she came to rest straddling him.

"Inuyasha, you told me before that you needed it every few hours and I have told you I really don't want to be forcing you to have sex with me. So why don't you just open up and tell me the truth. Do you need to do something before you can go to school and function like a normal human being?"

He watched her like a lion watching its prey. "Yes."

She felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach clench; one word shouldn't have the power to do that to her, especially not after what had happened to her only a few minutes ago. "How do you want me?"

His groan rocked through them both and had her eyes lazily falling shut for a moment before they went back to staring down at him. "How?" she said in a slightly softer voice. She saw his jaw clench but he seemed unable to answer.

"Can I be upfront with you?" she asked.

He laughed breathily, "I kind of thought you already were. You do realize that I just tried to get up and you pushed me down, straddled me, and asked me how I wanted to fuck you, right?"

Kagome ignored his small attempt to scare her off him, "Yeah I caught that. So here's what I think. I think that since this whole demon thing is all about the aggression and dominance over others that you would enjoy this a lot more if you were on top of me...or behind me. Am I right?"

He barely held back another groan. Hell yes he wanted to be on top of her, and oh fucking hell yes he wanted her bent over in front of him, "Yeah."

She nodded, "But you're still worried about hurting me...and using me...and pushing me into something I don't want. Right?"

He sighed softly under her and that was answer enough.

"So...how about this time, I'll be on top, I'll do the work and show you that I want it and you won't be too rough with me...and then you agree that next time you will do this without arguing over it...and will do it the way you really need/want to."

His heart was pounding. It was truly terrifying to think of all the 'next times' there would be if she stuck around. If he wasn't careful, he would fall completely in love with this girl and never be able to let her go...hell he didn't want to let her go now. "Ok."

She smiled brightly at him and tugged her shirt over her head before tossing it to the floor. Her bra was next, then her shorts, then his shirt, and finally his shorts. He was breathing heavily through his nose as she climbed back up onto her seat astride him. She shut her eyes and shifted her hips back and forth, rubbing the head of his cock back and forth across her opening.

"Kagome," he said softly, having trouble focusing on what he wanted to say when she moved like that.

Her eyes met his but she didn't stop her wiggling.

"Is this how you want it?" he asked in a growl.

She bit her lip, "For now. I want to try it all before it's over with." She moved just so and his hard dick snagged against her opening. "I really like it when you're rough and...in charge? I guess that would be an ok way to put it..."

He groaned and clenched his jaw as she sank down on him in one movement. Before she had a chance to do anything else he was holding her hips down and arching his up into her. She moaned softly and lifted herself off him. He fought the urge to flip her onto her back and tried to loosen his hold enough that she was still in charge of the movements. She was right; he did need to see that she was doing it by choice...from her own desire. Shit, she was wet enough that he was already feeling pretty convinced.

As she kept lifting her hips off him and then pressing them back down, he leaned forward while pulling her torso down so that he could latch his mouth onto one of her perfect nipples. A breast that was no less perfect because of the slight bruising on the porcelain ribs below it. He needed to find a way to keep his dominance while simultaneously not dictating her body's movements to the point of bruising. She discovered she like the feeling of rotating her hips in a circle while he was inside her and he forgot what he had been thinking about.

Kagome kept the tempo relatively slow and easy going until his hand found the place where their bodies were connected. She arched forward, pressing more of her breast against his mouth, when his thumb rubbed her clit. People always seemed to joke about guys not being able to find it, but Inuyasha seemed to have no trouble at all...he seemed to always know where the damn thing was.

"Harder," he ordered softly and Kagome hurried to do as told, rocking her hips roughly against him as she drew closer to her orgasm.

Inuyasha felt Kagome clenching around him as she shuddered. Before her movements had a chance to slow, he gripped her hips and started guiding her body onto and off of his own while arching his own up as high as he could to meet her. She moaned his name under her breath and went tense, squeezing her pussy around him like a vice. He groaned and started to come as she shuddered through the last of her orgasm.

Kagome collapsed on top of him and panted against his moist skin. Tentatively she licked the collarbone in front of her face and laughed softly when his dick jerked inside her.

"Watch it," he grumbled at her. "You're reputation at school is going to get tarnished if you are late because you were screwing around with me."

She sighed, "I thought I was supposed to be the responsible one. You're the only one that nags anymore."

He snorted, "That's because the other one of us seems to be some sort of closet sex fiend."

She giggled, "You wish."

"A little," he agreed, his hot breath tickling her ear. "Now go take your shower."

The rest of the morning was actually pretty similar to all the other mornings they had spent together without the sex. Kagome took too long in the bathroom, Inuyasha bitched at her repeatedly through the door, and he ate all the good cereal before she got out and had a chance to get her own bowl.

Kagome had felt confident about the whole ordeal until she had walked in the big front doors of their high school with Inuyasha right behind her. Of course the other girls were still going to talk to him, of course they didn't give a shit if he was with her, and of course they weren't really even dating so she had no real right to act like a possessive girlfriend. She paused long enough in her stride that Inuyasha bumped into her. When his arms gently caught her shoulders to keep them both standing she felt only mildly better.

She looked over her shoulder at him and met his worried eyes.

"Why do you smell like fear and worry?" he asked under his breath so that she would hear him in the crowded halls.

Kagome bit her lip and looked away, "No reason. Let's meet Sango and Miroku." She started to move forward but he didn't release her.

"I thought you trusted me?" he actually looked a little hurt. She instantly felt bad.

"I do..." she mumbled. "Is it too cliché to say 'but I don't trust them'?"

He sighed, "Your body is the only one I'm going to be touching and getting off to for a long time. If one of them decides to come talk to me while you are near me, I'll let you handle it." He caught her hand with his own and started leading her down the halls without waiting for her reply.

She frowned. Of course one of the bitches would talk to him. What the hell could she say to them? "What if I don't want to handle it?"

"Then you can tell me exactly how you want me to handle it," he said over his shoulder. "Either way, it's whatever you want. I just want you happy."

She couldn't help but smile at that as they finished walking to Sango's locker.

Both of their friends looked mildly awkward when they walked up. Inuyasha sighed when he realized that they hadn't seen him since he had walked off with Kikyou and trashed Kagome in front of them. So much had happened since then.

"Hey guys," Kagome said and scooted over towards Sango, "did you by chance finish yesterday's history homework?" She grinned unabashedly at her friend.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Yeah but tomorrow we are going back to normal. You do the homeworkin' and I'll do the copyin'."

"Deal," Kagome said and took the page of notebook paper offered to her.

By lunch time, Kagome had thought things were starting to settle down. She had started to relax again and was walking towards their table with her food and Sango when she saw the girl walk up to Inuyasha. She slowed in her steps, not wanting to have to see any of it, and Sango glanced at her with a frown before realizing what was going on in front of them.

"Goddamn it. I thought he was better," Sango growled. Kagome felt bad; she still hadn't told the other girl that she had slept with Inuyasha.

"Sango, don't say anything," Kagome begged and hurried after her friend who was stomping towards the table.

They both walked up in time to hear Inuyasha say, "No thanks, I have a better offer from someone else."

The girl walked away, looking mildly irritated, and Kagome sat down with a relieved sigh.

"And who is the better offer?" Sango snarled as she sat down, still furious.

Inuyasha looked surprised and glanced at Kagome for some sort of indication that she had told Sango.

"I asked you a question, jerk," Sango hissed. "I'm sick and tired of watching you act like a complete prick who only thinks with his dick. You owe Kagome an apology and then I think you should leave this table."

"Sango, stop, you're wrong," Kagome managed to get out before Miroku sat down with a smile, oblivious to the drama about to blow up in his face.

"What's going on guys?" he grinned.

"Inuyasha is being a fucking bastard," Sango growled. "Just how many people have you slept with in the last week hanyou?"

"Surprisingly not that many," Inuyasha offered cooly and Kagome stilled. Sango's anger had her worried but the calm comment from Inuyasha had her scared. She could see his demon boiling just below the surface, its gaze trained on her friend.

"Uh, come on guys, there's got to be a better place to do this than the lunch room," Miroku said and glanced around to see if anyone was watching them.

"I'm not going anywhere with him," Sango growled.

"That's fine," Inuyasha said back as he stood. "I think if I had you away from the public gaze right now I'd probably beat your ass and get myself into trouble."

Kagome stood, "Inuyasha please!" She reached out for him but he had already taken a step away from the table. Everything was falling apart...all because she hadn't told Sango that she was sleeping with Inuyasha! How could things be this chaotic? She had told her friends that things were better and that she and Inuyasha had sorted it all out!

Sango got up and moved between Kagome and Inuyasha. When she turned to Kagome her voice had softened, "I know this is hard but you're just going to have to let him go do his thing. It's not healthy for you to be upset over this asshole's behavior every day."

Suddenly things went from bad to worse. Kagome had barely registered what Sango had said because she had been too focused on the fury that had been on Inuyasha's face the moment Sango had stepped between them. Kagome had never thought before that he would hurt a girl...but she suddenly didn't know. Inuyasha had turned Sango by the shoulder to face him and Miroku had simultaneously made the unwise decision to try to rescue Kagome from the line of fire by pulling her away from the two arguing and into his arms. In a blink, Inuyasha had moved around Sango, pulled Kagome from Miroku, and shoved his friend into the wall behind their table with his hand locked around his throat.

"I don't care how good a friend you are to me. Do not _ever_ touch what is mine again," he snarled; his voice anything but calm now.

Somehow everyone had gotten quiet. All eyes in the lunchroom were trained on them and Kagome seemed to be the only one to notice.

"Inuyasha please," Kagome said softly and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Miroku was only worried for me." She didn't really understand where her best friend's sudden possessiveness had come from, but she wasn't entirely surprised either. He had stayed close to her all day and had glared several guys out of the idea of talking to her. She hugged him tighter.

"Come on; let him go before the teachers see. You can't get sent home again right now. Do you want me to be here alone the rest of the day?" she asked softly and felt his hold on their lecherous friend loosen.

She sent Sango an apologetic look before leaning up to kiss Inuyasha's neck.

With a growl he dropped Miroku to the floor, "Don't assume that because she intervened that you can do that again without some sort of repercussions."

"Inuyasha! He just pulled me into his arms to make sure I didn't get hurt," she said with a sigh and tugged again on his torso.

Inuyasha finally looked down and met her worried eyes with his glaring ones, "Now is not a good time to be defending him."

Kagome blinked at his irritated expression. He was genuinely jealous.

"Kagome, what the hell is going on?" Sango growled but seemed quite a bit less angry.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the girl but Inuyasha kept his mouth shut.

Kagome sighed, "I'm sorry, I guess I should have said something earlier…I was just feeling unsure about pretty much everything and nervous." She looked back up at Sango, "I'm the better offer. I told you Inuyasha was better and he is; I trust him to keep his word and to not…get close to other girls…for a while."

"For as long as she wants me to," Inuyasha said, irritation still clouding his features.

Sango's mouth gaped for a moment as all the information she had just heard started to sink in. "Well, I'm glad you finally wised up Inuyasha…"

Miroku smiled and took a step back towards the table as the lunchroom started to fall back into its rhythm of loud voices and clanging trays, "I'm glad that the wild and loose phase has passed."

Kagome saw Inuyasha's eyes narrow at the movement and she tightened her arms around him, "Please calm down. Miroku is your friend."

Inuyasha's eyes didn't leave the dark haired boy, "I need to go outside before I snap."

Kagome stared at him for a moment and then nodded and grabbed her book bag from where she had sat it on the floor beside their lunch table. "Let's go," she said with a reassuring smile in his direction before turning back to their friends still at the table, "we'll see you guys later. Try not to worry please."

Sango and Miroku watched as Kagome made her exit from the lunchroom with a still glaring Inuyasha close behind her.

"How do you feel about that?" Miroku asked without looking away from the retreating couple.

Sango just shook her head, "I'm not sure. I don't think I ever honestly thought it would happen. I'm so used to Inuyasha being hard headed and not listening to anyone. Something really awful must have happened yesterday with Kikyou."

"Followed by something really great," Miroku said with a grin as he turned back to his long-time crush. "Though I seriously don't like how fast he snapped when I touched Kagome. I thought you and I were both puppy chow."

Sango sighed and met Miroku's eyes, "Yeah, I was in over my head but someone had to say _something_. I was sick of Kagome defending him and then crying on my shoulder everyday in the girls' bathroom. I'm not sure he deserves her."

Miroku patted her hand and turned his attention back to his plate, "I doubt he would disagree with you. I didn't like hearing Kagome defend him or see her hurting because of him either but I saw him hurting just as much as I saw her doing it. He might have gone about it in the wrong way but he definitely had good intentions about refusing to use Kagome."

Sango nodded, unsure whether or not she agreed but even less sure about what else she could do. "I just hope that he isn't going to make Kagome pay for my big ass mouth."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder and slowed down to meet Inuyasha's pace as soon as they were out of the crowded lunchroom. "Are you feeling any better?"

Without slowing his pace he glanced down at her with the fiery gaze of his demon and silently answered her question.

"What can I do?" she asked.

He took a deep breath and slowed to a stop, "Forgive me."

"For what?" she managed to get out before he had jerked her into the janitor's closet after him and locked the door behind them. Before her mind had processed exactly what was happening he had roughly pulled her bag from her shoulder so that he could drop it on the floor.

Her heart had already kicked into overdrive, like it knew what was coming, and it seemed to have relayed the message directly to her tummy butterflies because they were suddenly fluttering like crazy. As soon as she heard her bag hit the floor she heard his follow and then she felt his hands on her hips, gripping them tightly and pulling them forward to meet his.

A soft moan slipped from her mouth when she felt how hard he was against her. She knew what was coming now too but she still had trouble believing it. Inuyasha thought he needed forgiveness for this? He lifted her into the air and pressed her back hard against the wall while he spread her legs and moved between them. She crossed her ankles behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck; clinging to him because she wasn't sure she possessed the brain power to do anything else.

It was too dark for her to see anything so she was left with only her other senses, which were quickly becoming overwhelmed. The sound of her own too-heavy breathing filled her ears along with the rustling of their clothing. The feeling of his lips on her neck came as a shock and she couldn't help but suck in a breath and tilt her head to the side to give him easier access. Her skirt was riding higher and higher up on her hips as he ground his body against hers causing the cool air to reach places on her body it normally didn't.

"Inuyasha," she cried out into the darkness. Even her voice sounded foreign to her, like someone else's; someone who was very different from the meek book worm she knew herself to be. He rewarded her with a groan against her skin where his mouth was locked.

Inuyasha barely held himself in check. Kagome seemed to be on fire, mewling into his ear, clawing at his shoulders, matching his hips grind for grind. If she were any hotter he would probably have spontaneously combusted. Her scent surrounded him and choked all his previous worries from his mind; this was exactly where he was meant to be.

"Tell me you're ready," he begged into her neck while he slid a hand between them to drag her panties to the side and out of his way. His fingers touched the warm wetness between her thighs at the same time that she moaned in response and clenched her legs tighter around him.

Kagome felt his hand leave her and heard his pants zipper a second later.

This was really happening…with Inuyasha…in the school's janitor closet…

Inuyasha groaned as soon as the blunt tip of his cock came into contact with the wet heat between Kagome's thighs. God, he wasn't even inside her and he was already ready to come; would it always be this way with her?

"Please Inuyasha…" she panted, begging, "keep going."

He must have stilled when he had been thinking, Inuyasha guessed, but there was no way he could turn away from her now.

He settled her tight little opening over his tip and then moved his hands to her hips so that when he gave a hard thrust up, he could pull her body down to meet him.

Kagome moaned at the sudden sensation of being so…full, but it definitely wasn't a bad sensation. Inuyasha was lost in the moment, pressing her hard into the wall behind her so that he could move his hips more freely. She locked her legs around him, high up on his waist, and he murmured some sort of encouragement under his breath as he pulled almost all the way out and then slid back inside her with a heavy thud.

Was it weird that she liked that sound? Kagome moaned as the length of time between those dull thuds started to shorten. He was still thrusting hard into her but her body seemed more than happy with the abuse and she could feel herself tightening around him.

Inuyasha nearly lost his rhythm as Kagome made that sweet noise low in her throat again and her hips starting making little movements of their own without him directing them. She was close…he could feel it in the way her body was squeezing him. She squeezed him and it created almost a pulling motion that slowed his backwards movements and then made her even tighter when he pushed forward again.

Her lips found his neck and he growled at the pleasure of it. Her hot breaths fanning out over his skin, her soft gasps every time he plunged back inside her, the way her nails were digging into his shoulders through his uniform…it was all too much. He felt himself loose all sense of rhythm as his thrusts became wilder, less focused. His body was trying desperately to reach the goal that his mind had narrowed on to the point of being blind to all else…but something was different.

Unlike every other time he had gotten this close, now his goal wasn't just to pound away at the female until he came…it was to pound away until Kagome came apart underneath him. He remembered how sexy she had been, climbing on top of him this morning….trying to meet his needs.

She was such a female of worth… Inuyasha groaned as Kagome's nails dug deeper into him and she had to bite her bottom lip to keep from crying out. If he could do nothing else for her in this fucked up relationship…give her nothing else…then he could most definitely give her this.

He pushed inside and felt her entire body tighten. Her legs tightened around him, her arms around his neck pulled him closer, and her sheath tightened as if to force him to stay seated inside her. Inuyasha smiled into the skin of her neck and kept his movements rapid, even though he was getting dangerously close to the edge, he glorified in watching her reaction as she came around him and then rode wave after wave of aftershock as he kept moving within her.

Just when he had pushed her to the point of being too sensitive…of feeling too good to keep going…he let himself go.

Kagome moaned quietly and enjoyed the sudden subtle feeling of warmth spreading inside her as Inuyasha finally came. Had she ever felt so satisfied; her entire body limp from being held taunt for so long, her legs sore from squeezing around Inuyasha, and that sweet spot between her thighs still weeping with pleasure.

She strained upwards so that she could press her lips to one of his adorable pointed ears, "Consider yourself forgiven." His deep chuckle was one that a man got only after he had satisfied both himself and his female to the point of exhaustion.

Kagome leaned back to ask as he slowly unsheathed himself from her body and let her feet slide to the floor. She felt cold and bereft without him in her arms. She ignored the feeling and turned to watch his movements.

He had unbuttoned his uniform and taken it off, and pulled his undershirt over his head before putting his uniform back on and buttoning it back up.

She raised an eyebrow as he turned back to her with it covering his right hand.

"What's that for?" she asked curiously only to blush a moment later as he came close and pressed the cloth between her legs.

"Don't want to ruin your panties anymore than they already are," he said, his eyes darkened because his pupils had expanded so much. "And I'm damn sure not letting you walk around in this skirt without wearing any."

She gave an involuntary moan as he pressed the cloth deep, trying to get as much of their mutual fluids off as possible.

His eyes locked on hers at the sound and she looked down awkwardly. Kagome wanted to smack herself on the forehead; here he was being all responsible and she was busy getting turned on all over again. She was _so_ in over her head with him.

His thumb found her clit through the cloth and he pressed down on it, making her jerk with surprise and gasp. She looked up to meet his gaze again.

"Don't ever be embarrassed for feeling good around me," he said softly. "I want to know every time I do something right…I want to know when you want it as much as I do."

Kagome's heartbeat slowed to almost a complete stop, "O…ok."

He nodded and released her, from both his gaze and his hand.

She bit her lip, "So what do we do now?"

"Well…if you weren't such a goody two shoes, I'd suggest we skip the rest of the day…but since you-"

Kagome cut his teasing off with a kiss before pulling back and looking into his golden eyes, wearing a smile to match the one on his lips, "Let's go."


End file.
